


2000 Light Years From Home

by silver_drip



Series: Spiraling 'verse [7]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, Filling Plot-Holes, Flashbacks, Marriage, Scheming, The Void, Torture, dream-walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been told this one blows readers' minds. </p>
<p>Please follow the directions at the end of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spinning Around and Around

**Author's Note:**

> Extra big thanks to Temul for helping me go through all this with fine tooth comb.

* * *

 

Maria’s breath caught in her throat when she heard her son sputter, a sword lodged in his back. Her eyes widened and despite her own wounds she gathered up the rest of her magic, performing a healing spell on Tony as she ran at the dark elf, aiming her dagger for his chest. The healing spell hit at the same moment her dagger pierced flesh.

The dark elf let out a startled grunt and Maria grinned, baring her bloody teeth. She could feel the dagger pierce his heart and as she pushed forward. His hand fisted in the top of her dress and he tried to stab her, belatedly realizing that his sword was firmly planted in the young boy’s back. He tried to lurch for it, but Maria wouldn’t allow that, wouldn’t allow him to hurt her son anymore.

With the last of her strength, she pushed them both into the Void. The dark elf let out a startled gasp and Maria pushed the dagger in further, finally putting an end to him.

She twisted around, still holding the dagger as she reached out for the branches, but her magic was exhausted and the tree was already so far away…

So far away, but she could still see her son, crawling to the edge. He reached out for her, his small hand bloodied and broken. He collapsed, his arm dangling off the branch, drops of blood falling into the Void.

He was still alive. Maria had to believe in her healing spell. He had to be alive.

And all too soon she couldn’t see him anymore.

Then all that there was was the darkness of the Void, but darkness could truly never take over, not when Maria was there, not even when all her magic was spent.

Her dagger was still firmly lodged in the chest of the dead elf. Her thin fingers held steadfast to the dagger despite her lack of strength. It was a gift from her son, after all.

At some point she blacked out, but even then she was still holding onto the dagger.

Maria had a bit of her strength back, but all her magic was being channeled into healing her various wounds, not allowing her a single spark to work with.

With a shaking hand she searched the dark elf’s belongings. He had a small bag of dried meat that she took for herself quickly, hiding it in her bosom since she had no pockets. There was also a crudely drawn map of the route she and her family had been taking, but nothing else.

Maria dislodged her dagger from the corpse before pushing it away. She cringed as she curled to reach her ankle, putting the dagger in its sheath on her boot.

Her wounds were worse than she had originally thought. Luckily, none of her bones were broken, but her intestines had been pierced and blood was still trickling out from some of her stab wounds. Maria placed her hand over the left side of her stomach, where the worst damage had been inflicted. She was fading into unconsciousness, but knew her hand would remain there.

Maria dreamed as she fell through the Void.

_Swimming in the lakes of Vanaheim, diving to the very bottom and trying to find the rumored gold that once littered the bottoms of lakes. The contests she had with Frigga to see who could hold their breath the longest, easily ignoring the guards on shore._

_The day Frigga had been told she was to marry Odin. Frigga had cried and cried on Maria’s shoulder because Odin was so much older than her. Comforting her then helping her get dressed up for the coming feast. Maria remembered sticking to her best friend’s side for as long as possible, until Frigga was obliged to dance with the Aesir king. Maria had kissed her on the cheek, whispering one last word of reassurance before she was whisked away._

_Maria had watched them closely, just in case he did something untoward to her, despite the fact that every Aesir and Vanir at court were watching them too. She had then felt the gentle touch of her mother, grabbing her arm and attention._

Unfathomable pain woke Maria up. She let out an empty gasp, all the air having been knocked out of her on impact.

She was on solid ground – solid ground after such a long daze, but now she had fresh wounds, broken bones, and pain that laced through every inch of her being.

But she was on solid ground again and that was definitely an improvement over falling.

Maria tried sitting up three times before deciding to just let her magic heal her up.

With two broken fingers and her thumb she opened the bag of dried meat and popped a piece into her mouth. It was strangely tart, but tasted like heaven to her. She hid the bag away again, promising herself to eat slowly.

This place was dark, a strange molten planet in the distance lighting the area.

After what felt like a day’s worth of time she began putting her bones back in place, the grinding noise of splintered bone coupled with slick flesh was sickening. The popping of joints back in place was sadly familiar. She was vaguely grateful for the anatomy lessons she took as a little girl in Vanaheim.

Maria drifted off again, her dream somehow picking up right where it left off.

_He was handsome._

_That was her first thought on the Aesir._

_Their eyes met and Maria let her gaze linger for a moment before turning to look at the newly engaged couple, doing her best to look regal._

_She was thankful that she had let one of the servants pull her hair up and twist bands of gold through it, going wonderfully with her dark red dress._

_The crowd shifted, blocking her from the view of the mysterious Aesir. Maria felt her mother move a bit closer to whisper in her ear._

_“That was Lord Howard, one of King Odin’s main advisors,” she informed Maria, while straightening out her own dress._

_“Your point being…” Maria left the sentence unfinished, knowing it would annoy her mother. She held back a grin and a flinch when her mother pinched her side._

_“Behave,” her mother warned and Maria grinned innocently at her in response._

The sound of hooves woke her. She instantly froze and began re-cataloging her wounds. She was still in no state to fight. It was dark in this place that she landed, which was both a blessing and a curse.

The clopping slowed down and Maria could hear wheels as well. Perhaps it wasn’t a bilgesnipe then, maybe a horse with a wagon. When it finally came in sight she was somewhat right. It was a cart and whatever was pulling it was definitely not a horse or bilgesnipe. The creature steering it was hideous and unlike anything she had seen in any realm or book. Perhaps she was in Helheim.

It paused when it saw her and Maria pretended to be unconscious, just to test how it would react to a completely vulnerable creature. She was only mostly vulnerable, after all.

It got off the cart, walking over to her with heavy footsteps. It sniffed loudly and Maria wished she hadn’t sheathed her dagger earlier.

With a clunky foot it nudged her side and she let out a hiss of pain.

“What are you?” it asked in a strange tongue while looking down at her.

“What are you?” she asked in response, unable to stop herself. The creature was silent for a long while and Maria kept her gaze steady on it, not letting any fear shine through.

“The Master will know what you are. Master knows everything.” Great, it was both ugly and stupid.

“If you move me now I might die,” Maria lied. “Though if I had some food and drink I’m certain that I’d be able to travel.” The thing eyed her suspiciously with its oddly milky eyes. Finally it let out a strange grunting noise that she took as confirmation. It went back to its cart.

“There is only mashed root berries and thick ale,” it said while kneeling beside her. Maria quickly grabbed some of the purple and grey goop, shoving it in her mouth, not worried about any sort of poison. The food was strangely sweet and gritty. The thick ale was far superior to the food, but made her throat feel raw. “You move now?”

Maria held her hand out and the thing helped her stand up. She noted that its hand was clammy, but very strong. It also had six fingers. She was able to climb into the back of the cart, if only because she didn’t want the thing to touch her any more than was necessary.

It grunted at her when she was seated and she nodded, not really knowing what it was asking. That didn’t seem to matter, though. The thing was at the front of the cart a moment later steering the horse-like creature.

Maria observed her surroundings. It was a rocky wasteland. Perhaps it was actually good fortune that the thing found her. Without a bit of substance she would have had to crawl for who knew how long.

The jostling of the cart sent spasms of pain throughout her body, yet did not stop her from falling unconscious, dagger in hand, of course.

_Frigga was crying on her shoulder again. The first feast of the five day celebration had just come to a close. Usually Maria would have joined the higher nobles for drinks before they all separated for the night, but she knew Frigga needed her._

_“He’s so old,” Frigga said between sobs._

_“And you’re a young, beautiful princess,” Maria crooned, slowly taking the pins out of Frigga’s hair._

_“Shut up,” Frigga said while wiping her nose._

_“Tis only the truth. Besides it’s better than marrying Lord Tulfen or, Norns forbid, King Pendir.” That elicited a laugh from Frigga._

_“I have to marry him, don’t I?” Frigga asked after finally calming down._

_“I’m afraid so.” Maria kissed her best friend on the forehead._

_“I’ll be all alone in Asgard. I don’t want to be alone.”_

Maria woke to the sound of strange voices. She reeled backwards when she saw that more of those creatures were surrounding her. Maria held her dagger close to her chest, ready to lash out if necessary.

“It has gold,” one of the things said, pointing to her necklace.

“Yes, I do and it’s mine. I am here to see your master. I don’t think he’d be too pleased if you tried to steal from me, especially when your master sees who I am.” Norns, Maria hated peasants. The creatures gave each other concerned looks of confusion. They really were stupid and ugly. She looked at each of them carefully, looking for the one that looked the most important. “You,” she called out to a thing that was dressed in leather trousers and a shirt that didn’t look like it would scour skin. “Do you think your master would want to see me in such a tattered state?” she asked, gesturing to her torn dress and bloodied visage. It looked at its six fingered hands, as if they held the answer. “Take me to one of your healers and then to a dress maker,” Maria demanded, using the voice Howard always used when talking to the blacksmiths at the palace.

“It is right, but we have no ‘healers’,” the one if the finest clothes said.

“Then where do you take your sick or hurt?” Maria asked, raising a single eyebrow.

“They are killed.” Great, they were ugly, stupid, and barbarians. Maria made a dismissive hand gesture, despite it making the wound on her stomach flare.

“Then take me to a place where I can get proper clothing.”

“We make our own clothes,” it said. Norns! Where was she? The backwaters of Niflheim? No, actually, that would be better than this. At least the Niflungs weren’t stupid.

“Does your master make their own clothing?” The things looked at each other with wide eyes. Maria held back a sigh. If this place didn’t already have a master she’d probably be able to conquer it single handedly without even the use of her magic. They were all a waste of life and reminded her of lice for some reason.

“Master wears armor,” one of the things finally said after consulting with its brethren.

“And where does your master get their armor?” Once again the things talked to each other, trying to find a single answer from seven heads. “You!” She called over the thing that had originally found her. “I require more sustenance.” It obeyed without question, bringing back over the goop and ale. She ate and drank slowly, never letting her air of superiority drop.

“We don’t know where master gets his armor.” So their master was male. “Armor is made, though, at the blacksmith’s.”

“Then you shall take me there.” The things grumbled to each other, but became silent the moment she gave them a pointed look.

It was a 20 minute trip by cart. Maria spent her time observing the infantile society she had dropped into. Their lodgings were basic and each individual building seemed to have a specific job.

Far off in the distance she could see a castle that contrasted greatly with the rest of the area. It was dark and metallic, where the village was dusty stone and flaking wood. The smithy was made of a darker stone and she instantly felt a bit of relief when she entered its warm bowels. The scent of soot and metal smelled like home.

“It needs armor,” the thing in the best clothes said, having accompanied them to the smithy. The blacksmith didn’t look up from his work, merely gesturing to a door.

“No,” Maria said quickly and firmly. “I am no foot soldier. I need proper armor.” Hopefully that would buy her some time before she had to meet this master, who she assumed wasn’t as daft as the rest of these beings. Perhaps by then she’d have her magic back or at least be healed. The smith looked up at her. “Did you not understand what I said? I am to see your master and I need to be in proper armor in order to do that, unless you want to insult both him and me.”

“It is right.” She decided to call the thing in finer clothing Troth, after an ugly servant that used to work for her, since it didn’t seem as stupid as the others. The smith nodded slowly.

“Do you have paper and charcoal?” One of the smith’s apprentices scurried to get the items. Maria quickly sketched out her preferred armor. She kept it simple considering these beings were quite stupid and used subpar equipment and metal. The armor would have a long skirt, leather inlaid with plates of metal. The top would be of pure metal, leaving little skin exposed and flaring up around the back of her neck. Maria glanced at the smith’s work. He seemed incapable of creating anything fine despite having an extra thumb. She kept the sleeves simple leather that would hook around her middle finger. The final touch was a belt for her dagger.

After describing the sketch in detail Maria demanded lodging and was quickly given the smith’s room. After locking the door the best she could she fell into the lumpy bed, quickly drifting off.

_If there was one thing the Aesir did right it was their mead._

_Frigga elbowed her._

_“Slow down,” the princess urged her. Maria took another sip if only to annoy her. It worked, but, luckily, she couldn’t do anything about it considering so many people were watching them._

_“It’s not my fault you can’t handle your alcohol,” Maria teased, hiding her grin behind her goblet. Frigga let out a near silent snort, just loud enough for the other Vanir to hear._

_Frigga sat up a bit straighter, taking a bite of her second course._

_“That Aesir with short dark hair is watching you,” Frigga said._

_“I know.” Maria glanced in his direction and raised her goblet slightly while grinning. He mirrored the action and they both took a sip, never breaking eye contact._

_“Norns, are you flirting with him?” Frigga asked, her voice strained. Maria glanced at her best friend with a sly smile. “I don’t think your betrothed would be too happy about that.”_

For once, Maria woke naturally. She sat up, looking around in confusion. What had transpired in Svartalfheim and on the world tree hit her. Maria held in a strangled gasp and wiped away the tears that escaped her.

Her little Tony had to be alive. She refused to believe otherwise.

Maria touched the pendant on her necklace. The spell that Howard had crafted was completely burnt out. It had been the only reason she and Tony were able to escape the onslaught of dark elves. She couldn’t even read the runes that had once been in the mechanized pendant.

Maria cleaned herself up as best she could in the small sink. There were no reflective surfaces, but she had done her own hair enough times to easily twist her hair into an elegant style.

She walked out of the small room like the noble lady she was, head held high and back straight. She almost rolled her eyes when she saw how terrible a blacksmith the ugly creature was. Norns, she could probably do a better job herself, despite never having lifted a hammer before.

Maria refrained from commenting, though, and the thing did not acknowledge her. She left the smithy with an air of confidence, having taken note of what places looked like they might serve food. The first place she entered proved that her inductive skills were as strong as ever. After a few choice words, they were serving her their best food, which was terrible compared to what she ate at home, but it was exactly what her body needed.

Afterwards, she scouted the area with what little physical energy she had. The make-shift sheds seemed to pretty much look all the same. Far off in the distance the castle looked to be unguarded, but she couldn’t see past the towering wall that surrounded it. Its front gate was open.

By midday she was exhausted and her closed wounds pulsed in time with her heartbeat. She had a quick meal before retiring for the day.

Her dream started with her spinning, or more accurately with her dancing.

_“Most warriors are not this light on their feet,” Maria commented as they glided together in complex turns and steps. Howard leaned in a bit closer than decorum dictated._

_“Most warriors have a tendency to use only blunt force. I enjoy using a bit of finesse.” His hand drifted to her lower back and she spun outwards, forcing him to remove his hand until she spun back into his arms. His hand stayed at a respectful height on her back. Howard held back a smile, easily seeing through her little trick._

_“Yes, I can see that,” Maria commented, moving a bit closer to him. Neither of them stopped dancing when the song changed. “If you don’t mind me saying, it seems like all those Aesir women are terribly dull,” she whispered to him and was startled by his loud and free laughter._

_“I’m starting to realize that.”_

The next day felt like a waste of effort. Maria spent most of the time in the smithy giving the smith tips on how not to be so terrible at his job.

When she wasn’t holding her head in annoyance she was thinking about her son. In retrospect she wished she had taught him more. She had left too much of his education to the royal tutors. She was thankful that Tony had a penchant for sneaking into their personal smithy and for seeking out knowledge, if only to annoy Howard.

If he made it home—

_When_ he made it home he’d be able to take over the family business.

Maria smiled faintly to herself. Tony had spent a decade and a half trying to open the hidden vault to read the family secrets. She would drop off a stack of cookies in the hidden room with the vault every day. Howard would also stop by, but instead of silent encouragement he gave a passing comment that fueled both Tony’s anger and determination.

Her little boy would make it. She just knew it.

It took three days for her armor to be finished and another day after that for her to add on her own personal details, engraving a few runes and making it look regal.

Before she could stall for more time four of those ugly things showed up in armor that was far better than what the smith made.

“Finally,” Maria said, wearing her new armor as she met the group inside the smithy. “I thought I’d have to walk there myself. I assume you brought proper traveling arrangements?” The four things were stoic faced, but one of them nodded. “Very good.”

Maria was escorted to a chariot that was far superior to the cart she originally rode in.

That was a good sign. This ‘master’ clearly had good sense.

Maria was just annoyed that her magic was still being funneled into healing her wounds. She was certain that if she just had enough power she could somehow touch the world tree and find her way back home.

The chariot was not animal drawn. She couldn’t quite figure out what its power source was, but it seemed to almost buzz. Despite the rocky terrain the ride was quite smooth. She was sure the soft cushioned interior helped.

As she watched the scenery glide by her mind drifted to the past.

_“And what exactly is it that you think it is you’re doing?” Maria’s mother asked her while tugging the young woman by her inner elbow. Maria let out a hiss of pain and pulled away from her mother._

_“I was unaware that dancing was forbidden,” Maria said curtly, straightening out her perfectly prim dress and glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily, most were too distracted by their goblets and brown nosing._

_“If Lord Reed had seen you gallivanting around with that Aesir, you could have ruined everything—”_

_“Ruined everything for you, perhaps.”_

_“What are you expecting to gain by associating with a man who is known for his dalliances?”_

_“I expect nothing, but aim for everything.”_

There was a strange flash of light as they passed through the unguarded gates. It made her shiver, an ill feeling settling in her gut.

The castle was far larger than she had originally thought. Everything had sharp angles that contrasted with the rocky surroundings. The area between the curtain wall and castle was empty of all life and items. Either this ‘master’ individual had no nearby enemies or was so well feared or fortified that he needn’t worry about a direct attack.

One of the armored ugly things helped her out of the carriage and led her inside. The few soldiers that were milling about looked like exact copies of each other. The creatures outside of the castle had at least a bit of variety in height and skin tone.

There were at least two classes of these creatures, the peasants and the military. There were no signs of any nobility despite the large size of the castle. Four guards surrounded her and she was led to a room with plush couches.

“Wait here,” one of the creatures said. She gave it a look before glancing at the room, zoning in on a table with various drinks on it. Norns, it had been too long since she had had a good drink. The fire ale the dwarves tended to favor never sat well in her stomach, meaning she hadn’t had a palatable drink since Asgard, which felt like ages ago…

She discretely sniffed at a few of the bottles before deciding on a mulled wine. If her magic was accessible she would discretely warm the drink in hopes of warming her soul and giving a bit of comfort. She’d have to settle with lukewarm wine, for now.

Maria sat on one of the couches, sipping her drink with hooded eyes as she observed her guards. The long spears had the same buzzing energy that her carriage had. She was not sure of their capabilities and was not about to find out for herself.

Their enigmatic master left her waiting for a good three hours, a move she had been prepared for. It was either a power play or he was genuinely busy. Hopefully, it was the latter of the two.

The number of guards doubled as she was escorted to their master. For a brief moment she let her fingertips graze the hilt of her dagger, the dagger Tony had made just for her. It offered her comfort.

The doors to the throne room were large, but not as grandiose as the ones back in Asgard.

Her eyes quickly raked over the area.

There were only two occupants. The one sitting on the gnarled throne was large and purple. The other individual looked like an offshoot of the creatures that inhabited the village, except it was taller and had clearer eyes. It was standing next to the one Maria assumed was the ‘master’.

There were no other guards in the room.

The tapestries between the large windows depicted destruction and death.

The metallic ground was scuffed and gouged and a broken sword lay beside the throne.

The skulls that lined the walls were just poor taste.

She met the eyes of the stoic, purple creature and grinned widely.

“Finally, civilized company,” Maria said while nodding slightly. It did the trick because the purple fellow let out a laugh that was both warm and disturbing.

“Yes, that is rare in these parts.” The ‘master’ chuckled slightly, but his companion’s features didn’t change in the least. That one would be a problem. “You are an Aesir,” the ‘master’ stated simply. So he was aware of Asgard. That could be both a good and a bad thing.

“Why would you assume that?” she asked, keeping her voice light and features playful. The ‘master’ grinned widely, offputtingly. He raised his large hand and gestured towards her.

“Your necklace. It is made of Aesir gold.”

“You have a very good eye for metals.” She did not bother to correct him on the point that she was actually a Vanir. It would do her no good to fall out of any good graces she had. “Your eyes are better than mine, considering I haven’t the faintest clue what you are or those that are part of your kingdom. I must admit that I stumbled upon this place quite by accident.”

“You never did mention your name,” the ‘master’ said, disregarding her unasked question.

“A thousand pardons. I’m so used to everyone knowing who I am that it is rare that I actually have to introduce myself.” She gave a slight bow, ignoring the pain the movement caused. “I am Lady Maria of Asgard.”

“I am Thanos, or as your people have labeled me, the Mad Titan.”

Well, that was a bad sign.

 

* * *

 

After their brief meeting Maria was escorted to a high tower in the castle. It was luxurious, but she was no fool. She saw the guards standing just outside of her new quarters. She was a prisoner and very much at the mercy of one of the most feared beings in all the nine realms and the universe.

It wasn’t all bad news, though. At least she had some information about who was in control of this place, rather than having to act only on instinct.

Also, his love of destruction was well known. Maria being the wife of the most renowned weapons dealer could work to her advantage.  

In the end, everything was just politics.

 

* * *

  

_“Following a lady about is very unbecoming,” Maria said without turning around._

_“I’ve been following you with my eyes all night. You can’t fault me for following behind you for only a moment,” Howard joked and Maria turned towards him, giving him a once over quickly._

_“And why exactly are you following me?” she asked coyly._

_“You are aware of my family business,” Howard stated and she raised an eyebrow slightly, not knowing where he was going with this._

_“How can I not be?” she asked, plucking a goblet of wine off a passing tray._

_“Then it shouldn’t surprise you that I’m attracted to beautiful, deadly women.” He moved in a bit closer her._

_“And what exactly is it you want from me?”_

_“Do I really need to spell it out?” Howard ran his hand up her arm and she was surprised by how calloused his skin was._

_“Not really. I know what you want, but you don’t know what I want,” Maria whispered into his ear. From over his shoulder she could see Lord Reed making his way through the crowd._

_“What is it that you want?” Howard asked, wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her closer._

_“I want a ticket to Asgard and a permanent place to stay, but first...” She pushed herself flush with him, letting the word linger off._

_“But first?” Howard kissed her cheek discretely._

_“But first I want you to take care of my betrothed.” Maria twisted out of his grasp as Lord Reed reached them. Howard turned around just in time to dodge the oncoming punch._

* * *

 

They kept Maria in her gilded cage for three weeks before she was summoned.

During that time she fully healed, realized that the world tree was too far for even her magic to reach, and she planned.

No, she didn’t plan. She schemed.

Every time one of those things (she learned they were called Chitauri, but honestly didn’t care) dropped off food and clothing for her she gained a bit more information from them.

The thing that stood next to Thanos was simply known as The Other. She wasn’t certain if that was the case simply because the ugly creatures were too stupid to understand the concept of having more than one leader or if it truly had no name. Regardless, she didn’t care.

Evidently, they weren’t on a rock in space, but instead on some lumbering giant of a creature, floating in space. She didn’t quite believe that one, but that was neither here nor there.

On the positive side, the food they brought her was delicious, though she still had the bag of dried meat she’d taken from the elf, hidden away on her person.

This time when she was escorted to the throne room there were only two guards with her.

“Should I address you as Thanos or Mad Titan?” she asked before he could even speak, because she was definitely not calling him master. His chuckle seemed to rumble throughout the large room. The Other watched her with keen eyes.

“You may call me Thanos only if I may call you Maria in return.”

“That is a fair trade, if I have ever heard of one.” She moved a bit closer and the guards flanking her did not follow. “I must say that your hospitality has been superb and leaves me wondering how such a rude moniker could have been given to you.”

“When one kills their own mother they tend to get such names,” Thanos said, his grin wider than ever.

“You don’t seem opposed to it, though.” She moved a step closer. The Other tensed slightly, but Thanos seemed to actually relax. “What am I saying? This is not the snooty court of Asgard. We’re above such pettiness as name calling and politics here.”

“Monikers can be quite telling, though. If I remember correctly the Aesir receive a title on their 1,800th name day.” She had been waiting for him to ask. She knew who he served, after all.

Maria curtsied, giving him a devilish grin.

“I am Lady Maria Brendottir, Razer of Lands, Sharpener of Blades, and the Goddess of Stars.”

 

* * *

 

_Maria watched the chaos unfold with a poorly hidden grin. Her betrothed dove at Howard who deftly dodged him without even raising a hand._

_“Reed!” she called out with faked indignity. He glanced at her with confused, angry eyes before turning back to the Aesir._

_“This is a celebration of peace between two realms, Lord Reed,” Howard said, his voice carrying over the crowd. “Do you truly wish to ruin it with such a petty squabble?”_

_“Isn’t fighting what you Aesir live for?!” The crowd was growing steadily quieter as more gathered round._

_“Tis a favored pastime, though clearly not my favorite,” Howard said with an infuriating grin. Reed pounced forward, trying to tackle Howard to the ground, but was easily dodged. “What? I was merely speaking of dancing.” Howard bowed deeply, his eyes never leaving the others. “So shall we dance?”_

 

* * *

 

Maria could see the spark of new information being turned over in Thanos’ eyes. A Mad Titan indeed.

“You serve the Mistress Death, am I correct?” Maria moved a bit closer, reading Thanos’ expression. His eyes were bright with new possibility. “I never truly knew that she is real. I only wish that you had met my husband before She took him away, for where I sharpened blades he created them.” That was a bit of a fib and exaggeration, but he didn’t need to know that.

“What is it that you are suggesting?” Thanos asked while leaning forward.

“I suggest nothing, merely present opportunity.” Maria moved backwards, holding her arms out wide. “Do you value these two?” she asked while gesturing to the guards. Thanos waved his hand in permission. With the flick of her wrists both guards were engulfed in her red magic, withering in pain until their pale eyes literally fell out of their heads and they fell to the ground dead. “This is the weakest of my powers, of course. Have you ever seen a planet engulfed by a star?” Thanos shook his head. “Would you like to?”

 

* * *

 

_“What have you done?!” Maria’s mother shouted quite loudly at her. The young Vanir woman couldn’t help but cringe._

_“I was unaware we weren’t allowed to dance with the guests,” Maria said while undoing the intricate braid her hair was done up in._

_“Don’t you play coy with me—” Before she could finish her sentence a servant appeared in the doorway._

_“Princess Frigga is here and requesting to see Maria,” the servant reported._

_“What is she doing here at this hour?” Maria’s mother glanced at the clock. It was well into the early hours of the morning and they had only just finished the second night of feasting and celebrations._

_“I haven’t the foggiest,” Maria said dryly. Her mother smacked her on the back of her head. “Ow!”_

_“Lord Reed is a well-respected nobleman whose fortunes will only grow with time. That Aesir that was pawing at you is known for his lechery,” the older Vanir said before leaving in a huff. Maria held back a grin. She didn’t have to wait long for her best friend to run into her room and fall into Maria’s bed, stifling giggles in a pillow._

_“Norns, stop acting like you’re 600,” Maria said and Frigga threw the pillow at The other Vanir, hitting her smack dab in the middle of her face. Maria gave her a crazed look before they both burst out laughing._

_“Maria, have I ever told you that I love you more than the sun and stars?” Frigga asked while righting her traveling cloak and sitting on the bed properly._

_“You may have mentioned something of the sort on occasion.” She smiled at the blond Vanir. Frigga practically hopped off the bed and hugged Maria. “Uck, you’re chocking me! Have you no self-control?!” Frigga squeezed her a bit tighter before finally letting go._

_“Everybody is talking!”_

_“That is how it tends to go when one is noble and causes a stir, Friggy dear.” Frigga shoved her friend at the use of one of her despised nicknames._

_“You know what I mean!”_

_“Stop your shouting, please. I haven’t had a lick of sleep and the wine is wearing off.” Despite her words, Maria stood and went to the door to her chambers. She shooed off the two servants that were listening in, before closing the door and casting a silencing spell on the area._

_“What is your plan? I know you have one,” Frigga said, her voice a hushed whisper that did not hide her excitement._

_“Well, you said you didn’t want to be alone in Asgard…”_

 

* * *

 

It turned out that the giant rock they were on really was some sentient beast that Thanos controlled. Maria was now certain that she had somehow fallen outside of the nine realms. The only way back in would be through Midgard, the only realm that existed both on and outside of Yggdrasil.

What made it worse was that the creature moved so dreadfully slow.

Her accommodations had been upgraded and guards lessened.

After revealing the extent of her abilities, The Other had openly sneered at her.

It— he, whatever it was, would be a problem.

The whole situation was rather bleak, but Maria always had hope, had faith in her abilities. She was clever and knew that one day she would find her way back to the nine realms and home where she was certain Tony would be waiting for her, perhaps as a grown man, but hopefully still as a boy.

There were still many tricks she wished to teach him.

Yes, she would make her way back home, even if it meant killing millions.

And then it would be time for revenge. 

 

* * *

 

_It was the third day of the five day celebration and once more Frigga was crying her eyes out._

_She and Maria were hiding away in Frigga’s canopied bed, the way they used to as little girls. Maria was brushing her hand through Frigga’s curly blond hair, making it frizz out in all directions, not that either of them cared._

_“He is so dull! All he speaks of is war and the beauty of Asgard, as if I haven’t been there a thousand times over already! Norns, and all the Aesir are just like him! Even the women! Oh, Maria, they scorn our magic! They thinking it’s only tricks and that all the Vanir are dull farmers! They know nothing of us, yet pretend to know everything! And he’s the worst! They killed so many of my people yet expect me to be fine with it!” Frigga gasped and Maria glanced at her expression. “What if he’s terrible in bed? I have not saved my maidenhood only to have it roughly taken while nothing is given in return!” Maria smiled slyly at her panicking friend._

_“Oh, he’ll give you something in return…” Frigga gave her a questioning look. “Or should I say someone? You’ll have pretty blond princes and princesses!” Frigga let out a squeak and rolled away from Maria, almost tangling herself in the canopy and falling out of the bed._

 

* * *

 

They dined together, the three of them.

The Other was terribly dull and it was apparent to Maria that he acted in a strictly advisory position. Thanos barely acknowledged him, much to Maria’s hidden amusement and dread.

She really didn’t need an enemy, but boredom was almost just as dangerous. It left her too much time to think of her son and to wonder about his condition. Yggdrasil could be treacherous to those not familiar with it. She had only taken him there a few times, more as an escape than to actually teach him.

Maria had so many regrets, but did her best not to dwell on them.

Thanos did have a certain charm to him. Had he not a crazed obsession with Death, he could have been downright hilarious. He had a dark humor that she encouraged and responded to in kind. It seemed like her time cultivating her sharp tongue while whispering into Frigga’s ear during feasts was serving her well now.

They also bonded over the idiocy of the Chitauri. He spoke of easily conquering them and found them to be so pathetic that they would serve as a poor gift to his Mistress Death, so he decided to keep them.

They theorized that since they were almost of a hive mind, free thinking wasn’t really done. There were three kinds of the daft overgrown lizards.

The ‘peasants’, as she labeled them, were each given one task, though neither Maria nor Thanos could figure out how their assignments were chosen. Maria was frankly surprised that they were able to maintain themselves.

The soldiers were slightly smarter than the peasants and quicker to follow Thanos’ orders. Where the peasants could speak, the soldiers could hardly say more than a sentence. The only time they spoke was when they did not fully understand an order.

The third type she had yet to see, but was assured by Thanos that they were the vilest. He called them ‘eggeries’ and from their description she could find no better name. The eggeries were pudgy, pudding like creatures of an unbecoming yellow shade that rolled around leaving eggs in their wake.

Thanos kept their location to himself which was a wise move on his part, but an annoyance on hers. Should Thanos ever make it past Midgard, she planned on thoroughly destroying the eggeries and as many Chitauri as she could before making her escape.

 

* * *

 

_Norns, how the sun felt good on her skin. She could feel the star pulsing with life._

_The tea and cookies were superb and if not for the company Maria probably would have fallen into a comfortable daze._

_Alas, she had to be at her best if her plans were to come to fruition._

_Truly, she had no business nor right to be here at this very private tea party with two kings, a small group of advisors, along with some other very important nobles- but being the best friend of the sole princess had its perks, even though said Vanir was silent and pale. The men folk were discussing Svartalfheim and its defenses. It was a topic Maria found absolutely sleep inducing, yet she listened keenly, her hand discretely clasped with Frigga’s under the table._

_Her reason for being at the tea party was twofold. Being amongst the noblest of Vanir and Aesir would likely raise her status in the eyes of the Aesir. She was a high born, but her house was nowhere close to the nobility of Frigga’s._

_The second reason was much more transparent and she was certain everyone at the table was well aware of it. Her eyes caught Lord Howard’s at nearly every pause in the deliberation. When only his eyes were on her, she silently mocked the dull Aesir and Vanir that seemed to speak in circles. She could tell he agreed with her by the way he held back a grin._

_Maria had chosen wisely amongst the Aesir bachelors and that thought was reaffirmed when the few times Lord Howard spoke all others fell silent and did not interrupt._

 

* * *

 

It took eighteen years (by her count) to finally see their first natural star. This place they sailed through on the back of a giant creature was mostly empty. Thanos boasted that it was so because he had destroyed so many of the planets.

Maria could feel its power the closer they got. There was no planet nearby for her to properly demonstrate her abilities, but Thanos pulled out prisoners from the depths of the castle that Maria had been completely unaware of. The poor souls looked like they had been tortured for millenniums and she felt no remorse as they were sent off on a strange ship that she engulfed with the star.

She turned to see Thanos’ and The Other’s reactions.

The Mad Titan’s eyes were practically gleaming and she had never seen him smile so big before.

The Other was uncharacteristically stoic.

“Yes,” Thanos began, “I think it is about time we give Mistress Death a proper gift.”

 

* * *

 

_Running into her betrothed really wasn’t part of Maria’s plan. He would be easy enough to handle, though. Lord Reed owned one of the largest tracts of land in Vanaheim, part of which had a forest in which rare herbs grew. He was rich, but had made no improvements on his physical capital since his father passed away._

_Originally when their parents had decided they were to be wed Maria wasn’t all that disappointed. He had always been dull, but she could easily busy herself with finding new ways to expand their wealth._

_After the announcement she had spent years surveying the land while taking ‘trips’ with him. She let him into her bed and quickly twisted him around her little finger._

_She had everything planned out, yet had forgotten the biggest factor of all, her favorite person in all nine of the realms. Of course Frigga wouldn’t stay in Vanaheim. She was too beautiful to be wasted on one of their own nobles._

_When Reed found her in the gardens after the tea party, she knew she should have stuck to Frigga’s side._

_Reed was all puffed up and in a predictable tizzy._

_“Reed, my noble steed,” Maria said softly and he instantly relaxed. How simple it was to condition such a dullard._

_“Maria, why did you let that fiend touch you? Have you no shame?” His words, though spoken softly, made her insides boil. She did not let it show. Displaying anger would only make him panic and possibly do idiotic things._

_“I was merely trying to ascertain what sort of company my dearest Frigga will have to endure in my absence. It is you who shames me.” Maria stood completely straight, tilting her chin arrogantly. “Have you any idea how embarrassed I was when you threw a fit like a 600 year old? Norns, I almost died of shame. And what’s worse is that you lost the fight without him even having to raise a single hand in his defense. You charged at him like a bilgesnipe and all he had to do was stick his foot out and you were sprawled out on the ground, the laughing stock of all Vanaheim and Asgard.” She let out a huff of a laugh. “And you claim that I am the one with no shame.” She held back a grin as he shriveled before her._

_“Maria, I— I had no idea. I was just—”_

_“It is obvious that you think so little of me.” Maria made a sniffling noise, turning away from him slightly in false despair._

_“Maria…”_

_“I gave you everything and I regret that more than ever now.” A stray tear fell down her cheek._

_“Please, Maria. I’m sorry.”_

_“No, I don’t want to hear it. The wound is still too fresh. Give me time and then maybe I won’t be embarrassed to show my face at court once more.” She took in a stuttered breath and he reached forward before letting his arm drop back to his side. “Leave me.”_

_“As you wish.” Reed whispered. She watched him leave with critical eyes._

_When she turned to go bask in the sunlight that she loved so much some more, she was startled to see Howard, a golden eagle on his shoulder._

_“My lady,” he said while grinning and holding out a neatly folded handkerchief._

 

* * *

 

Thanos had maps of maps.

Thanos had lists of lists.

Had she not known why he was called The Mad Titan she would assume it was because of such obsessive behavior.

Love.

Maria discreetly rolled her eyes.

He and The Other were running about marking every known star. She sat back, watching them idly as she sipped at their version of mead. It did not have the sweet smoothness that Asgard’s mead had, but it would suffice.

Maria’s fingers were tracing the contours of the dagger she had laying on the table beside her. It was the dagger Tony made her after breaking into Howard’s smithy. Norns only knew how he figured out the lock to the door.

She had a feeling that Jarvis had something to do with it. Even if it was directly Howard’s servant, the god’s ancestors had given it orders that lasted lifetimes later. She had asked it a question once, but it had ignored her, much to Howard’s amusement.

Maria was pulled out of her musings by a sense of discomfort. She raised her eyes from the perfectly sharp dagger to see that The Other watching her carefully. She picked up the dagger, twisting it in the palm of her hand before sheathing it.

The Other had speed and strength on his side, but what neither of her captors/partners knew was that she was capable of producing a small sun when absolutely necessary. It was so small, easily contained between her thumb and forefinger.

Oh, but when it exploded, Norns help whoever was around.

 

* * *

 

_Maria took the handkerchief, dabbing at the one tear she had forced out._

_“You are too kind,” she said while returning the small item._

_“Finally, I have you all to myself,” Howard said, disappearing the handkerchief as the golden eagle took off from his shoulder._

_“It seems we both have pets.” There was no need to play coy at this point. He had seen her blatant manipulation, yet he was still smiling._

_Naughty, naughty, just as she was hoping he would be._

_“Yes, but the difference is my eagle knows he’s a pet. Your Vanir is ignorant.” Howard held out his arm in offering and she easily took it._

_“Ignorant is an understatement.” Maria let out a pleased little hum as they began walking through the gardens. “I am surprised to see you so unperturbed by my actions.”_

_“Are you aware of my title?” Howard asked, giving her a sidelong glance. Maria let out an undignified snort._

_“I can’t say I ever bothered to learn the titles of the Aesir nobility. Though I suppose I ought to if you truly plan on whisking me away, assuming I haven’t scared you off.”_

_“Quite the opposite, actually.” They exchanged a grin and Maria was rather pleased with herself._

 

* * *

 

It took three decades for them to reach an actual solar system with living beings.

Three decades of perpetual boredom. She now understood why The Other tended to disappear into the dungeons for weeks on end. The demented creature tortured the prisoners merely to pass the time.

Maria had watched him once at ‘work’ as he called it. She had never felt so nauseous before, but it did give her all sorts of ideas for when she would exact her revenge on all those that had wronged her and her family. Maria gave credit when credit was due. The Other was one sick bastard, but he was also a creative bastard.

Thankfully, there were a few other means of entertainment, even if she had to make them herself.

She taught a few of the peasants how to make proper clothing and Thanos was kind enough to spend a few days on at some of the uninhabited planets, allowing Maria to gather random supplies and materials.

She had a whole wing of the castle dedicated to her clothing and ‘souvenirs’. Thanos thought it was funny. The Other didn’t get it.

Maria admitted to having one sick pleasure. She loved to go to the smithy and observe the blacksmiths at work. They always got so nervous, often hitting their two thumbs. It raised all sorts of emotions she’d rather remained buried. On more than one occasion she killed one of the blacksmiths, if only to silence her inner turmoil.

Before they destroyed the first inhabited planet they arrived upon, Maria insisted that they visit it first. For once The Other agreed with her, but only because he wished for more beings to torture.

Thanos gave them a single day to do as they pleased on the planet.

Maria was discreet, stealing any and every form of entertainment she could find, along with a strange little animal that made the cutest noises and was positively silky. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to keep it or skin it for its pelt. She figured she’d just decide later on.

When she returned to their creature-ship The Other had sixteen new beings of all shapes and sizes to torture. She pitied the poor things, but knew that if she tried to mercy kill them, the delicate balance between the two of them would be shattered.

It took less than a day for Thanos to destroy the planet and all those that lived on it.

A fitting gift for his Mistress Death.

 

* * *

 

_They sat on a marble bench in front of one of the more humble looking fountains in the garden._

_“Who read your soul on your 1,800th name day?” Maria asked after an enjoyable silence._

_“An old crone. I have no idea how she is still alive.”_

_“It is said that only Vanir women can read them, and only the noblest at that. The crone you speak of is probably Slinnada. She was banished years ago and is a cautionary tale mothers tell their children.” Maria looked at the Aesir with hooded eyes. “I wonder if I can read yours and find your title for myself.”_

_“Is that going to be your excuse for touching me?” Howard asked while turning towards her._

_“Do I need an excuse?” She asked while raising a single eyebrow. He grinned in response as she took his face in her delicate hands. Maria’s eyes lit up with red magic. She wasn’t certain what she saw at first, but then it was there, as clear as the sun was to her. “Ah, now I understand.”_

_“You understand? he asked, grabbing one of her hands before she could move back. He kissed her palm before letting her hand go._

_“It is no surprise that you weren’t put off by my scheming. What is a scheme if not a series of mechanisms all put in place to work in one’s favor?”_

 

* * *

 

The Other absolutely despised the silky animal that Maria had picked up on the last planet. Thanos didn’t seem to mind it in the least. If anything, the animal shined the strangely metal floors to a gleam that vaguely reminded Maria of the palace of Asgard, hurting a piece of her soul. After that she killed it herself.

The Other was thoroughly distracted by his new victims, giving Maria a bit more freedom to explore the desolate rock creature. She had trained one of the not-horses to carry her well enough, and she even had one of the smiths give it proper shoes since the animals were ill equipped for such rocky terrain.

The situation just seemed to become bleaker as they passed through new solar systems. Not all of them had inhabited planets, but the ones that did were quickly destroyed. Her abilities were only called upon once or twice.

It seemed that Thanos was a ‘hands on’ type of lunatic. He’d rather crush each living creature with his own might than use large weapons. Her abilities were only called upon when there was more than one inhabited planet circling a star. On those occasions he told her to engulf them all at once, a special gift to his Mistress.

From the distance genocide didn’t feel that bad. Most of the time she barely acknowledged what she was doing. Unfortunately, The Other was more than willing to remind her of it. He knew that she was no true believer in Thanos’ ideology and tried to trip her up by blatantly displaying all those that he killed or that she had a hand in killing.

She refused to show her disgust, though. This was all just a step in getting home. Those that died on the way were merely casualties in a war she didn’t quite care for.

 

* * *

 

_The forth night of the feast was going splendidly. All eyes were on her, giving Frigga a bit of a break. She also saw Odin and Howard discussing something between each other, periodically glancing at her. She did not let it show how unnerving she found it. Frigga could see right through her, though._

_“Have you done as I told you to?” Maria asked, moving a bit closer to her best friend in order thwart any eavesdroppers._

_“Of course. I used every word you suggested and made it sound like a wedding gift.” Frigga frowned slightly. “It is rather blatant how unhappy I am about this situation as a whole. I think he’d be more than willing to alleviate some of my burden, though it will cause a bit of a ripple at both royal courts.” Maria chuckled._

_“I’m always happy to create a few ripples.” Frigga elbowed her._

_“This is a serious matter. I’d rather not have you joking around when both our futures ride on this.”_

_“Friggy dear, my future rides on this more than yours. If I don’t end up marrying Howard I’m sure I can still visit Asgard every decade or so.”_

_“A decade is far too long.” Frigga whined, hiding her displeasure behind her goblet of wine._

_“You’re so easily swayed. You’ll need to harden your expressions if you plan to be queen. No woman is more despised than the one who has the ear of the strongest god in all the realms.”_

_“What makes you assume I’ll have his ear, that I’ll be anything more than a broodmare?” Frigga sunk into her seat._

_“Because with my help there is no way he won’t fall helplessly in love with you.”_

 

* * *

 

A coalition was formed, much to Thanos’ amusement. Some of the distant solar systems had found out about his coming attack and had banded together in hopes of putting an end to his bloody courting of Death.

Maria did not let her worry show as their forces mounted, growing larger with each passing day. What was worse was that Thanos was giving them two centuries to prepare.

Two centuries of waiting.

Two centuries of worrying.

Two centuries of planning.

She watched Thanos closely, learning everything she could about him.

He was so powerful and made her reevaluate whether or not she should use him to get back home. What use would it be to finally reunite with her son only for Thanos to kill him and everyone she once knew?

Maria also knew that she couldn’t get back to the nine realms on her own. There was no ship that was self-sustaining like the creature they were on was, not that she’d even know how to get back home. Thanos had countless maps but only he seemed to be able to interpret them. Beyond all those reasons she knew that Thanos would never let her go.

Maria had made herself too important, too valuable to just be let free.

It was funny how the one thing that was keeping her alive was also keeping her from freedom.

 

* * *

 

_It was the morning of Frigga’s and Odin’s wedding._

_Maria’s best friend was sitting in front of a mirror, her eyes glazy with tears and her skin pale with fear._

_“I don’t think I can do this,” Frigga whispered, staring at herself in the mirror._

_“You have to marry him.” Maria said softly, hugging her friend from behind._

_“No, not that… I always knew I’d have to get married. I don’t know if I can be like you.” Frigga’s blue eyes widened. Maria knew Frigga didn’t mean what she said in an insulting way, but it still made her gut clench painfully. “I love you, you know that. You’re the sister I never had. I just… I don’t know if I can always be that cunning.” Maria hugged her tighter before pulling away from her._

_“It will become natural with time,” Maria said while looking at the regal wedding dress Frigga would be wearing in a few hours. “You never really had to worry about politics beyond keeping your tongue still. Things are different in Asgard. You’ll only be seen as Odin’s wife. They won’t care how powerful of a mage you are. In places like Asgard, if you’re not a warrior, you have to be clever.”_

 

* * *

 

He destroyed them all. Maria couldn’t believe it.

Billions of different beings that had all come together in common cause, and Thanos had dispatched them to his lady love in the span of three years without either Maria’s or The Other’s help.

The only beings he didn’t kill were the giant creatures that slithered through space, as mindless as the Chitauri soldiers. They were added to the ranks of Thanos’ war machine.

The very fact that he knew about Asgard made him a threat to her son.

Maria would not abide such a threat.

But how could she kill someone that Death refused to accept?

The solution was rather obvious.

All that was left was the execution.

And wasn’t that the hardest part?

 

* * *

 

_The wedding could be considered absolutely beautiful, if not for the concealed look of dread on Frigga’s face. Maria was certain she was the only one who could clearly read it, though._

_A silk ribbon was tied around Odin’s and Frigga’s forearms, signifying both their union and the union of Asgard and Vanaheim._

_Throughout the ceremony Maria was seated next to Reed, since they were still technically betrothed, despite that hopefully not being the case for much longer. She allowed him to hold her hand, if only to placate him. She had already formulated a means of sending him off so she could have a bit of time to put the rest of her plans in place._

_Maria could feel Howard’s eyes on her._

_She knew she was close to her goal of following Frigga to Asgard, but didn’t completely have Howard’s attention, at least not the attention she needed to make things official._

_It was just past midday when the ceremony was over and the celebration began._

_Reed handed her a drink. She leaned forward, placing a silent spell on his goblet._

_“Thank you, my noble steed,” she whispered to him before pulling back and raising her own goblet. He took a sip of his own mead and his eyes glazed slightly. Maria silently thanked her years studying with Karnilla as she watched Reed wander off mindlessly._

_A warm hand on the small of her back almost caused her to flinch._

_“You are by far the sexiest, most devious goddess I have ever met,” Howard whispered into her ear. She leaned into his touch._

_“Yes, and it would be quite the shame for my talents to be wasted on one such as him,” Maria mused, her voice nonchalant. Everyone’s attention was either on their cups, dance partners, or on Princess Frigga—_

_No, Queen Frigga who looked absolutely stunning. She looked far more relaxed now that she was dancing with her father, King Frey._

_“I know what you want, but I’m not quite convinced it’s worth the price,” Howard said and Maria let out a huff of a laugh._

_“If you’re not convinced yet, then maybe you’re not as smart as I thought you were.”_

_“I must admire that you somehow got it into Odin’s mind that it would be a good idea for us to wed.”_

_“You must admit that it would be beneficial to be married to the queen’s best friend.”_

_“I already have the king’s ear. Why would I need the queen’s as well?” Howard sounded so confident. It made Maria want to laugh loudly, unlady-like, but she refrained. That wouldn’t serve her purpose._

_“You really don’t understand what’s going to happen, what’s already started.” Maria let out a soft laugh and Howard gave her a curious look. “He’s going to fall in love with her and it will be all-consuming.”_

_“You obviously have no idea who Odin is.”_

_“You obviously have no idea who Frigga is.”_

 

* * *

 

One of the few good things about this little trip around the universe was the fact that Maria was able to pick up all sorts of information.

She learned new ways to weave her spells together, new ways to play with time, and hold onto energy.

As Thanos was killing and The Other was torturing, Maria was crafting a spell that would put Thanos in a perfectly balanced stasis. It would have to be powerful enough to counteract the dark power that almost radiated off of him. She could do it. Maria was a master of balance, after all.

That didn’t take care of the possibility that Death would somehow intervene.

The fact that She hadn’t showed up even though they’d been on their killing spree for over a thousand years was telling.

Maria had plans for The Other as well. If he wasn’t Thanos’ little lap dog she would have killed him long ago.

Norns, she hated this place, but she had Thanos slowly circling back to the nine realms, back to her home.

 

* * *

 

_“You have a way with words, but I’m not fully convinced,” Howard said while gliding with her on the dance floor. She pressed herself closer to him, enjoying how he was still playing, despite them both knowing the outcome of this little game._

_“I have been saving the best part for last.” Maria paused. “Well, the second best part at least.” She winked at him and he grinned, prompting her to say more. “You never asked me what my title is.”_

_“Lady Maria Brendottir, I’d be honored to know your title.”_

_“That’s hardly asking, but I’m not opposed sharing. You are a blacksmith. You work with fire, but have you ever forged with the fire of a star?”_

_“Such things are impossible,” Howard said confidently._

_“Not if you have the Goddess of Stars as your wife.”_

* * *

 

It had been three centuries since they came across an occupied planet.

The Other was coming to her wing of the castle. She could sense his slithering presence.

She had no idea why he’d be seeking her out, but she was certain it wasn’t a good reason.

“Why have you come here?” Maria asked, sitting in a throne she had picked up before Thanos destroyed the planet it was made on.

The Other’s bug-like eyes raked over her. Maria sneered in return.

“All of my pets are dead,” The Other stated, taking a step closer to her. Maria kept power at her fingertips, ready to fight back if need be.

“And how is that my problem?” She had been crafting more than just her spell against Thanos in all this time, and she was looking forward to testing a few of them out.

“I need a new pet.”

“You have come to the wrong place if you think you’ll find one here. Go play with the Chitauri.” Maria waved him off.

“They all look the same and make the same noises. I grew tired of them millenniums ago.”  The Other kept moving closer to her. Maria vaguely regretted not wearing armor, but really, she lived in this place so long, it was illogical to wear it all the time.

“Perhaps you should cut yourself open then, see how you like it.” That gave The Other pause. “Or are you afraid of a bit of pain?” she crooned out the words, leaning forward in her throne.

The Other snarled before pouncing at her.

 

* * *

 

_“How exactly do you propose we do this?” Howard asked as they hid behind one of the large columns, shielding them from the revelries of the celebration._

_“Well, a proposal for starts would probably help.  Luckily, I brought a ring for just such an occasion.” Maria fished out the gold, ruby encrusted band from between her cleavage. Howard shamelessly watched her and she smiled to herself. “You’ll need to talk to your king, of course. Just remind him that his new wife will be thrilled to have her best friend at her side.”_

_“I know how to handle Odin. I meant exactly how are we going to deal with your fiancé?” Howard plucked the ring from her hand. Maria made a chuckle like noise while taking off her engagement ring from Lord Reed. She carelessly tossed it away before looking at Howard._

_“He’s already been dealt with. In about fifteen minutes’ time my mother will catch him being sucked off by an elf who owes me a favor. She is a prude and will be completely taken aback, especially when she realizes the elf is male. Reed will beg for her forgiveness. I’ve already made it quite clear to her that I don’t want to marry him and that you are a far better prospective husband than he is.” Maria leaned against the column, brushing a lock of her hair over her shoulder. She was surprised when Howard suddenly kissed her._

* * *

 

The Other was faster than her, but this was Maria’s wing of the castle. He was in her territory.

The fool should have known better than to attack her on her own territory, in which runes coated every wall. The ground rose up, putting The Other off balance and causing him to fly forward. He quickly recovered, rolling into the movement.

With the twisting of her wrist she sent him sprawling. Maria tightened her hand into a fist, the bones in The Other’s fingers and feet shattering. He let out a high pitched hiss.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Maria crooned while walking over to him. She could feel him struggling against her magic. His strength was greater than she had originally imagined. “You pick and pull at your pets yet can’t handle a few broken bones.” Maria kept her hands behind her back, struggling not to let a small star form between her fingers. “You take, take, take, yet cry out like a child the second you get a scuffed knee.” The Other lurched and she stepped backwards, making sure she was out of his range. “I wonder what you would do if I played with you for a single day, the way you play with your ‘pets’.” Maria pulled out the dagger that was always on her hip, the dagger that her son had made for her. “Let us see.”

 

* * *

 

_Maria touched up her lipstick and played with her long locks of hair as she waited for her plans to unfold. She could see King Odin and Howard talking to each other at the front of the banquet hall. Howard was grinning and looking rather charming while Odin looked gravely serious. She wasn’t expecting anything less._

_Then the king’s eyes were briefly caught as he watched his new bride laugh as she was twirled around, her dress flaring out and catching the light. Her clear laughter broke through the din of music and people as her father lifted her up in the air._

_Odin’s blue eyes softened slightly as he was distracted by the sight of her._

_Nothing like a pretty new wife to set a man off course._

_Howard pulled Odin’s attention back to him, holding back a grin._

_Maria watched her mother disappear down a hallway at the prompting of one of the servants Maria had under her thumb. It really would be a shame, how many contacts she’d lose when she went to Asgard._

_She supposed that it would just give her an opportunity to create new ones in her new home. The Aesir did seem particularly simple minded. They’d probably be less of a challenge to manipulate… except for Howard. He was different._

 

* * *

 

Maria let out a humorless laugh as The Other screeched loudly.

“Pathetic. Beyond pathetic.” Maria said while pulling out The Other’s eyes. She let one drop to the ground before smashing it under her leather boot. “Did you hear that _squick_ noise just now? That was your eyeball being irreparably destroyed.” Maria used his shoulder to scrape the slick material from her heel. “What should I take from you next? Your voice box? No, then I won’t be able to hear your screams.”

Maria glanced at her bloodied dagger. Years of use and it was still as sharp as the day it was forged.

The Other was cursing her in a thousand different languages, but didn’t have the magic to make them actual spells.

Maria made a tutting noise before deciding to take his nose next.

 

* * *

 

_Her mother was deathly pale, all color drained from her face. Maria walked over to her, weaving through the crowd. Before she could reach her two of her mother’s friends flanked the older woman. The three women began tittering under their breaths._

_“Mother, are you alright?” Maria asked softly. Her mother’s boney hands locked onto her arms._

_“Maria, how long have you known Lord Reed was such a deviant? And don’t you lie to me. I know you had a hand in this.” Her mother’s friends were staring at her intently, so Maria pulled her mother aside and away from prying ears._

_“I simply did not want to tell you since there were no other prospective bachelors of worth, yet since another has come along and is far richer…” Maria didn’t finish the sentence, reading her mother’s expression._

_“Lord Howard has an even filthier background and is notorious for it, unlike Lord Reed.” Maria’s mother hissed at her under her breath._

_“Lord Howard is rich and charismatic. I like him.” Maria said while rubbing both her mother’s hands, instantly soothing her. The older woman slumped slightly, grinning sadly._

_“You’ve been scheming again,” her mother scolded her halfheartedly. “You’ll be a disgrace if you come back to Vanaheim after running off with Lord Howard.”_

_“You needn’t worry about me. I have thoroughly caught Howard’s eyes and mind.” Maria looked over at Odin and Howard._

_“But not his heart?”_

_“I don’t think either of us are the loving type.”_

 

* * *

 

“You look so much better without a nose,” Maria complimented with the grace of a queen. The Other was letting out garbled screeches. Maria motioned for one of her Chitauri servants to come forward. The thing did, its head bowed low. “Tell Thanos that I respectfully request his presence.”

The Chitauri ran off and Maria quickly changed out of her bloodstained dress and into one that she’d wear when they’d had dinner together.

She waited patiently as The Other writhed on the floor, arms and legs firmly in place, his face bleeding and disfigured.

“Pardon the mess,” Maria said as she heard Thanos’ heavy footsteps. Thanos said nothing as he looked at The Other who laid between them. “The Other tried to make me one of his play things. I would have just killed him, but I felt that would have been disrespectful to you since he is your subordinate,” Maria explained casually, gesturing for a servant to bring them wine.

Thanos let out an almost growl like noise and Maria carefully read his expression. He wasn’t angry, but he wasn’t happy either.

“Master! Kill this Aesir wench! She does not honor Mistress Death as we do! She is a deceiver!” The Other bellowed. Most of his teeth were knocked out, making him sound petulant. Thanos sneered and Maria tensed up, seeing rage in his eyes.

“You do not give me orders.” Thanos’ voice was controlled, but dark energy was starting to crackle in his hands with glinting sparks of purple. The Other started screaming as his face began melting. As quick as it started it ended, The Other passing out in pain. “He seems to have forgotten his place.” Thanos said, turning towards Maria again. She couldn’t read his expression. This could be the end if she wasn’t careful. “Unfortunately, he is necessary for controlling the Chitauri. I would have dispatched him otherwise.”

“I hope I have not overstepped by adamantly defending myself and diminished his ability to control the Chitauri. I was rather enjoying seeing them swarm whole planets.” Maria frowned in a miffed way, trying to look childish and innocent.

“He is better like this.” Thanos looked down at the twitching being. “Though he will need his sight.” The Mad Titan leaned down and placed his large hand over The Other’s face. Maria shivered as she felt more of his dark power. Piss yellow orbs appeared where The Other’s eyes once were. When Thanos stood, he wiped away the liquefied flesh. “We shall all have dinner tonight and there will be peace between the three of us.”

 

* * *

 

_Howard slipped the ring onto her finger just as the royal wedding celebrations were coming to an end._

_“I’m sure you and King Odin have frequented whore houses together,” Maria said without looking up at the Aesir. “Will he treat Frigga well tonight?” Howard wrapped his arm around Maria’s waist and pulled her to his side._

_“From what I’ve seen and heard he can be a brute when it comes to sex, but I don’t think that’s how things will go tonight for them.” Maria glanced at him. Howard had a calculating look on his face. “You were right when you said he was going to fall in love with her.” They stood in silence, just watching the last drunk Aesir and Vanir wandering about the large banquet hall._

_“Have I upturned one of your mechanisms?” Maria asked with a sly grin._

_“More than one actually, but I’ve always been quick to improvise.” He gave her a pointed look and she smiled genuinely._

 

* * *

 

The Other avoided her as much as possible, somehow retreating further into the dungeons of the castle. Maria likened him to a kicked dog. He would shrink away from Thanos, but was always so pleased when The Mad Titan gave him any attention. It was truly pathetic, but Maria didn’t really care.

They were slowly making their way back to the nine realms due to her subtle urging.

She spent her time crafting the spell to put Thanos in a stasis- like state for all eternity.

Maria tried talking to Mistress Death about why She refused to accept him, but she never received a response.

What she didn’t think about was how almost a millennium and a half had passed since she last saw her son.

She still had her dagger and memories.

Time passed.

And then one day word reached her ear of another being falling into the Void and landing on their creature-ship.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read the next chapter until after reading chapters [35](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2354360/chapters/7875923) and 36. (Resist Temptation!)


	2. Guiding Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Temul! I have no idea how I operated without you!

* * *

 

Maria was painting her nails blood red with a concoction she had picked up a few galaxies back.

She sensed The Other before she saw him.

“What did I tell you about coming to my wing of the castle?” she asked, her voice carrying down the gilded halls.

“I thought I’d show you my new pet since he looks like one of your own.” The Other’s laughter was disturbing, but Maria didn’t let it show. She could hear the rasping of someone’s labored breathing along with the scraping of metal.

Maria kept her features bored, as usual, not letting her rising anxiety get the best of her. If it was Tony…

He was far too thin to be her son, Maria noted with hidden relief. His skin was ghostly pale and he had all the markings of torture.

The Other lifted the poor boy by the back of his neck, practically shoving him into Maria’s face. Her heart broke as she suddenly realized who had followed her through the Void and to this cursed place.

“He and I are from different realms,” Maria stated simply. “Asgard and Vanaheim fought a war when I was a young girl. He is from the former and I from the latter. Vanaheim lost.” Maria scowled. “Asgard has taken much from us.” Maria lifted Loki’s face so that she could see it properly. Frigga’s son, her once best friend’s son. “He’s not a bad looking creature.” She looked him over completely and could tell his armor and weapons were not made by her son. She didn’t want to linger on what that could mean.

“He’s mine,” The Other said while yanking Loki away from her.

“I’m not the one who plays with flesh so haphazardly.” Maria wiped the grime off her hands, blood and dirt, how familiar. “He’s no kin of mine.”

“His buckles are of Aesir gold, the same as your necklace.” The Other grinned, many of his teeth missing.

“By the look of his armor he is of noble birth, as am I. If you haven’t noticed, I am a lover of the finer things.” She gestured around her. Treasures from all over lined the walls. “We nobility love our trinkets, not that a common cur like you would understand that.” The Other clutched Loki tightly and the young god let out a groan. Maria cast a silent spell, insuring he stayed asleep. If The Other knew of their connection he would not be so kind, well as kind as a sadist like him could be. “Do as you will.”

Maria waved him off dismissively before going back to painting her nails. She knew that if she took any other action, the violence done upon Loki would be doubled.

She had been so close to her goal, but once more circumstances had changed.

She began scheming once more.

 

* * *

 

_King Odin presided over their wedding himself, on the morning after his own. Howard had a very pleased grin on his face that Maria mirrored easily. All other Vanir in attendance, save Frigga, were perplexed._

_Howard wrapped his arms around her as their lips met properly for the first time. The way he held her, the movement of his lips upon her own - she was wise in choosing him._

_The Vanir clapped uncertainly while the Aesir cheered happily._

_“Oh happy day,” Maria said with just a hint of sarcasm. Howard’s smile grew wider and his eyes flashed with humor._

_“Happiest of days.” He kissed her once more. “And even happier of nights,” he whispered into her ear. Maria was surprised when she blushed. Yes, she definitely chose correctly._

_There was no time for celebration, though._

_Wagons were loaded up, horses were mounted, and all of Frigga’s and Maria’s belongings were packed up and ready to find their new homes in Asgard._

_Before the crowd could converge on them in congratulations Frigga stepped forward, looking twice as regal as she had the night before. Maria attributed that to the lessons she’d given her rather than her lost virginity._

_“We must be on our way,” Queen Frigga said, her voice pleasant and clear. “With these two marriages the bond between Asgard and Vanaheim has become stronger and will never be broken.” Frigga stepped to her husband’s side and they joined hands. The look in his blue eyes was clearly that of adoration, just a few steps away from love._

_Maria glanced at her husband, silently gloating. He discreetly rolled his eyes before pulling her into his arms again and kissing her. There was more cheering and whooping from the crowd before they parted._

_She felt Frigga’s hand sneak into her own as she was let go._

_“Husband.” Maria nodded to Howard while moving to Frigga’s side. “I hope you don’t mind if I ride with her majesty.”_

_“By all means,” Howard said before walking over to Odin who was talking with King Frey._

_Royal guards surrounded them, but Maria didn’t let how uncomfortable it made her feel show. She squeezed Frigga’s hand, silently reminding her to maintain her regal composure. They walked to an ostentatious carriage, guards in tow. They were helped into the plush carriage despite not truly needing the help._

_Before the carriage door was closed Maria saw Howard’s eagle overhead, then the scraping as it landed on the carriage._

_“So,” Maria began._

_“So,” Frigga repeated, her smile almost overwhelming. Maria remained silent, preening slightly. The queen let out a squeak before hurling herself at her best friend. Maria caught her in her arms and they both broke into a fit of giggles._

 

* * *

 

They were having another one of their ‘family dinners’, as Maria liked to call them. The Other was in a fabulous mood, blathering on about all the different tortures he had in store for his new pet. Maria did not let how much it bothered her show. Thankfully, Thanos did her a kindness by ordering him to shut up.

Thanos was excited as well, though. Their long journey was almost to fruition. According to the Mad Titan they were less than half a decade away from their destination of the world tree.

Maria’s spell was almost complete. The thousands of civilizations they had scoured from the universe had yielded her countless runes.

But just under five years of torture for Frigga’s son... Even one day in The Other’s care was enough to drive anyone insane.

“I think it would be prudent if I interrogated this new fallen Aesir. It has been two millenniums since I was last in the nine realms—”

“No!” The Other shouted while standing, knocking over his chair in his haste. Both Maria and Thanos looked at him silently with matching unnerving gazes. The Other closed his snarling mouth and righted his chair, sitting down in it heavily.

“As I was saying,” Maria took a brief sip of wine, if only to infuriate The Other. “Many things could have changed since I was last there.”

“Do you think me so weak as to not be able to handle any counterattack they try?” Thanos asked, a dangerous edge to his voice. Maria sat up straighter, giving him a condescending look.

“Really, Thanos, after all we’ve been through do you truly think I’d be so foolish as to think you weak?” Maria flipped a lock of her hair behind her shoulder while letting out an indignant huff of air. “Not all of us are as strong as you and honestly I’m a bit curious as to how Asgard fared without my husband supplying them weapons.”

“She is lying!” The Other said loudly, just shy of shouting. “She must know this Aesir. Please, master, let me keep him.”

“By the look of him he was just a whelp when I made your acquaintance.” Maria frowned, feigning disgust. “I hate children. They’re so loud and full of life.” Thanos observed the both of them silently. It was unnerving, but Maria kept her composure. She’d been playing this game with the two of them for too long as to let her façade be so easily broken.

“Bring him here,” Thanos finally said. The Other stood up quickly, his smile broken and hideous.

Maria cut into her meal, keeping herself calm.

She prayed to the Norns that Loki was unconscious, even if that meant he had taken such a beating he couldn’t be roused for days. It would be to her disadvantage if her connection to the young Aesir came to light. She could perform a sleeping spell in front of The Other, but Thanos would surely notice.

A few minutes later The Other returned. Two Chitauri soldiers were following him with a bloody mess between them. Maria felt both sick and relieved. He was unconscious, but looked terrible. She wanted to weep for him, for the little boy that took lessons with her own son, but she refrained. This was a battle and she was not one to lose.

“Bring him to me,” Thanos ordered while standing. Maria continued eating as The Other sat across from her, his disfigured face smiling at her. Thanos picked Loki up by his neck, his unconscious form dangling in the air. Maria felt Thanos’ dark energy sweep over Loki. Thanos grinned and Maria’s heart froze, half expecting Thanos to simply break the god’s neck. Instead, he dropped him to the ground and began laughing. “He is no true Aesir,” Thanos said while sitting down. Maria held back a sigh of relief. Of course he was no true Aesir. His mother was Vanir. “He is a giant from one of the frozen realms.”

“What?” Maria asked, her surprise breaking through her carefully crafted expression. Thanos lifted his hand and dark power oozed from his fingers, engulfing the unconscious god. Slowly blue skin was revealed, only hidden by broken armor, his matted hair, and blood. Thanos’ magic dissipated and blue skin was overtaken by battered Aesir tones.

“It is a powerful glamour, but not beyond my abilities.” Thanos chuckled, wiping his bloody hands off.

“The Jotnarun are the enemy of all civilized realms.” Maria sneered, taking in this new tidbit of information. What other secrets had her best friend kept from her?

“Then he is mine—”

“Not quite,” Maria said, cutting off The Other. “He was parading about as an Aesir. If anything, that means he was a spy. He’ll have even more information than the average Aesir or Vanir would.” Maria gestured for the two Chitauri soldiers to lift the unconscious Aesir, no, the unconscious Jotun, back up.

Thanos set his goblet down heavily, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“He is a mage of great potential,” Thanos stated simply. “His well is even deeper than yours, Maria, but I doubt he has your talents or cunning.” Thanos paused and Maria couldn’t help but think that any cunning the Jotun got came indirectly from her.

“So he has the potential to be a great weapon?” Maria hedged, trying to steer the situation in her direction. There was a loud snapping noise and from the corner of her eye she saw The Other breaking his silverware.

“Perhaps.” Thanos stared at his goblet and Maria knew whatever he said next would be pivotal. “The Other, you may torture him as you please, but only during the day time. At night he is Maria’s to interrogate as she sees fit. Neither of you are to kill him. We may have some use for him yet.”

 

* * *

 

_“How was your first night?” Maria asked once their giggling died down. Frigga was still tucked away in Maria’s arms. The newly anointed queen practically buried her face in Maria’s cleavage, trying to hide her blush._

_“Hey! Those are only for my husband now,” Maria joked and Frigga pulled back slightly, not having realized what she had done. Her face grew two shades redder. “Speak, Friggy dear, or I’ll just assume the worst.”_

_“It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good either.” Frigga wrinkled her nose. “I did all those things you told me to do and he seemed to like it.” Maria scoffed._

_“Of course he liked it. He would have liked it even if you had been motionless. You must make him crave both your body and mind. You have to be his respite, his peace in the chaos that is politics.” Maria straightened out one of Frigga’s locks that had come loose due to the jostling of the carriage._

_“Are things really that complex in Asgard?” Frigga immediately started wringing her hands and Maria smacked them. The blonde goddess pulled her hands to her chest, pouting the way that always made Maria grin._

_“It’s the base of power for all of the realms. I have no doubt that there are schemes constantly afoot. You must be wise beyond your years, as sharp as a bloodied sword, and as subtle as a breeze at night,” Maria said, her voice completely serious. Frigga looked down at her lap._

_“Maria,” Frigga’s voice was wobbling and Maria knew exactly what was going to happen next. As expected Frigga threw herself into Maria’s waiting arms, tears already running down her face. “Thank you so much for coming with me. I would be lost without you. Please don’t ever leave my side.” Maria held onto Frigga tightly, smoothing down her curls. She kissed the top of her head._

_“You know I could never leave you,” Maria said with a small smile. “You’d be run over by all those fast talking politicians. I’ll help you as much as I can, but you will have to stand on your own eventually.”_

_“I know,” Frigga mumbled and Maria could feel the other Vanir’s tears slowly seep through the shoulder of her dress._

_“You just have to promise me to always tell me the truth. I can’t help you if you hold back.”_

_“Of course. I could never lie to you, after all.”_

 

* * *

 

“It seems that I exhausted him,” The Other said, his voice echoing off the blood crusted walls.

“It matters not.” She waved dismissively. “Unlike some wretched creatures I don’t use such pathetic means in order to get what I want.” The Other sneered at her for what felt like the millionth time. She openly rolled her eyes at him.

“One day I will make you pay for all your insults,” he said, not leaving the room that was filled with all sorts of instruments of torture.

Maria scoffed before casting an easy spell that sent him flying. The door slammed shut behind him and she cast another spell to keep any noise from escaping.

She let out a slow breath and finally looked at Loki. He was laid out on a plain table. His left arm, shoulder, and part of his chest was completely vivisected, flesh pulled from bone and pinned to the table. Maria pulled the rusty pins from him, tossing them aside. She folded his skin and muscle back into place and they immediately started healing again. Maria raised her eyebrow slightly, impressed.

His magical well must truly be deep if he was able to pull upon it to heal even in such a state. She easily picked up his thin form and set him in a chair, making him sit up straight with a spell. She summoned one of her own chairs from her wing of the castle, sitting directly in front of him.

“What truths are you hiding?” she whispered. An unbidden memory of following her young son to one of his lessons while in the palace came to mind. They had walked upon an even smaller Thor and Loki wrestling by a wall, having some sort of childish argument. She had pulled the pair apart by their ears, much to Tony’s delight. She had given her son a look and he immediately stopped laughing. Maria made the two boys go find their mother and tell them what they had been doing. She had not been pleased with the two young boys and neither of them had dinner that night.

Maria ghosted her fingers over Loki’s broken features. She had the power to heal him, but knew it would only make The Other inflict twice the harm.

“Poor, sweet child,” Maria crooned. “What shall we do with you?”

She let her red magic settle over him, only skin deep. Yes, there was definitely a powerful glamour in place, one that only a very strong mage could cast. She could only think of three, one of which was King Odin. It had to be him considering he would have noticed it soon enough, assuming the old bastard was still alive.

Maria went over to the pile of discarded armor, rifling through it. She could tell none of it was made by her son. Maria felt a long buried fear come back to life. She had to believe that Tony was still alive, that her sacrifice was worth it, worth the trillions of lives she had taken in order to get here.

And then she found a pocket watch, a beautiful silver pocket watch of such intrinsic design and brilliance…

She recognized it from one of the designs Howard had shown her - a design that he never made. It was secure in Howard’s study, a study that no one but her family could access.

Maria let out a bubbling laugh that mixed with her tears.

Tony was alive.

 

* * *

 

_There was a knock on the door to their carriage._

_“Yes?” Frigga called out after Maria’s silent prompting. The window to the carriage opened._

_“We are about to go through the Bifrost.” A guard warned and Frigga nodded regally. He closed the window again, but not before Maria saw Howard’s eagle take off. There was something off about that bird._

_Maria shivered uncomfortably as they were sucked up into the Bifrost. She instantly felt the temperature change. Asgard was always a tad hotter than Vanaheim. The rainbow bridge was much smoother than the cobblestone roads they had been on._

_Maria opened the curtain and gazed outside. Darkness. The goddess frowned. Vanaheim was snugly seated in the branches of Yggdrasil while Asgard was at the very top of it, staring right over the edge. It gave the whole realm the look of being apart from all else, superior to them when they truly weren’t._

_Asgard was just a golden ordainment on top of a tree, not that she could ever say such a thing. Vanaheim had suffered enough as was from their war with Asgard. It would be foolish of her to start strife, especially now that she was married to an Aesir._

_Maria closed the curtain, bored by the sight of the Void._

_The smooth ride of the rainbow bridge quickly changed to the bumping of cobblestoned roads. Maria noted with annoyance that even Asgard’s roads were less rocky than Vanaheim’s._

_Maria let out a huff of air, centering herself. She needed to change her perspective. Vanaheim was no longer home. Patriotism to it would only make her life difficult. There was no one else she really cared for back there besides her mother, who was more than capable of taking care of herself._

_She closed her eyes and reprioritized._

_As always, she was at the top of the list. If she couldn’t protect herself then she couldn’t help anyone else._

_Second to herself, as she had been since they were both children, was Frigga, her nearest and dearest._

_After that was her mother, but Maria was no longer in Vanaheim. Her fortunes were now tied to Howard’s and intrinsically to Asgard. Everyone else could go to Helheim for all she cared._

_After a short trip, the carriage came to a halt. Howard opened the carriage door himself and Frigga frowned, not wanting to part from her friend._

_“Stay strong and do as I told you, then everything will be alright,” Maria reassured her. Frigga bit her lip but nodded. Maria gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek before taking Howard’s hand. His brown eyes were sparkling with humor and she gave him a mock-scowl. “I suppose this is my new home,” Maria said while looking at the manor that was far larger than the one she grew up in._

_“Is it not to your liking?” Howard asked while bowing to Frigga before closing the carriage door._

_“It just makes me wonder how terribly boring these Aesir women must be for you to have to find a foreigner to marry.” Maria glanced around and saw the carriage that was carrying all her belongings stop near the back gate of the estate._

_“Well, you did make a rather good argument on why I should keep you.” He pulled her into his arms as he had done earlier in the day, but this kiss was far more intense than the last. He was hungry for her and she was hungry for him. She could already tell that Lord Reed had nothing on him. When he pulled away, they were both breathless. “Let’s take this inside,” Howard whispered into her ear before lifting her up, causing Maria to let out a startled noise before she could stop herself. Howard laughed as he carried her inside._

 

* * *

 

For the first few weeks Maria focused solely on getting Loki back to a healthy weight. She had to do it slowly, though, so that The Other wouldn’t notice. She also put a sleeping spell on him that activated whenever she drew near him.

Once he was fit enough she started examining his mind thoroughly. She read his soul and found that he was the God of Ice. Maria wondered if she would get the same result if she read the soul of any other Jotun. Though she did remember that even as a boy he was an adept mage and Thanos had made it clear that Loki was very powerful.

A Jotun impersonating an Aesir prince… What had Frigga been thinking? She obviously knew he wasn’t her child.

What was worse was the fact that Frigga had kept this a secret from her. Had she truly forgotten who had made her into a queen from such a sniveling princess?

They both knew damn well that Frigga would have just been a broodmare who was constantly silent in court if not for Maria’s encouragements and advice.

Maria calmed herself down. Perhaps Frigga hadn’t known about it. Odin had fallen madly in love with her. If she had a stillborn baby, she didn’t think it would be beyond him to switch two babes out, if only to spare her heart.

She would find the truth of this matter, either through delving into Loki’s subconsciousness or when she finally enacted her revenge.

 

* * *

 

_Maria felt deliciously sore. She was also pleased to note that Howard did not snore, unlike Lord Reed._

_Thankfully, Howard wasn’t one of those men who liked to keep his partner in his arms, despite them both being disgustingly sweaty. It left Maria with the ability to stretch as much as she wanted under the silken sheets on her side of the bed._

_This whole place was so big— and sharp. When she’d been ogling her surroundings like some peasant, her dress nearly got snagged on a spear that was hanging on the wall. Howard assured her that she’d get used to it, eventually. Maria wasn’t opposed to the overabundance of weaponry dotting almost every wall._

_Even in Howard’s bedroom, their bedroom, there were at least a sword and dagger just within Maria’s reach alone._

_Howard was in the weapons business. It just made sense that he’d be proud of his creations._

_Maria just couldn’t wait to get her fingers on Howard’s business plans. She was determined to double their fortune before they had their first child together. She would make the best out of this sudden marriage and use everything to her advantage._

_She had Frigga’s ear who would soon have Odin’s. Maria was slowly gaining Howard’s ear who had Odin’s. She was in the perfect position of power, close enough to the throne to have sway, yet far enough to not be directly targeted._

_She doubted that the Aesir would take too kindly to the sudden introduction of two Vanir in their court. They could say nothing to Frigga’s face, but Maria was no queen, despite being as shrewd as a proper one ought to be._

_The war between Asgard and Vanaheim was still very fresh in the minds of the Aesir. Despite the fact that they had won, she had no doubt there were still bitter thoughts in their heads. They would be ruthless to her if she didn’t have Howard’s full support._

_She turned onto her side and was surprised to see that Howard was awake._

_“You’re scheming again,” he stated simply._

_“Always.” She pulled herself a bit closer to his side of the bed._

_“Should I be worried?” His voice was raspy with sleep, even more appealing than usual._

_“No,” Maria kissed him. “Our fortunes are tied together now. My good fortune is your good fortune. We married because it would be advantageous to the both of us.”_

_“Somehow that isn’t very comforting,” Howard mumbled while meeting her in the middle of the bed._

_“We just need to find some common ground, mutual go-als.” Maria stuttered as Howard slipped his hand between her legs._

_“Let’s discuss the technicalities of our marriage later.”_

 

* * *

 

Loki was a dream-walker. That made Maria’s endeavors easier, yet more probable to reveal herself. His dreams and subconsciousness would be easier to access, but he’d also be more aware of any intrusions.

Luckily, she had studied under Karnilla who could slip through anyone’s dream without notice.

Maria appeared in his subconscious mind as a fog.

Loki was searching desperately, pulling at spiderweb like strings, calling for help, crying out, yet no one could hear him, no one but Maria.

Somehow, this was worse than seeing his mangled body, because in his dreams he looked so young, so innocent.

He was just a child searching for protection.

Maria felt her heart breaking slightly and damned her motherly instincts. Revealing herself would only worsen matters for him.

She examined each thread that represented a connection with someone else’s dream. Loki was running around and pulling at the threads too quickly to notice that some were stronger than others.

Maria briefly marveled at how he was still capable of reaching out to others despite being so far away. It was beyond her abilities.

With a soft touch, she guided him to one of the stronger threads and followed him through to another plane of existence.

The dream they entered was far different than any other she had visited before.

There was a thick glass wall that separated them from the lackadaisical scene of an elderly light elf fishing in the dim sun.

Loki began pounding against the glass, shouting for help. The elf couldn’t hear him, though.

Maria added in her own strength behind him, pushing on the glass, but it would not budge.

“Please!” Loki shouted, tears running down his face as he fell to his knees. He scraped against the invisible wall with both hands, his forehead resting on the barrier. “Please. I’m sorry. I just want to go home. Please…”

 

* * *

 

_“You already know my motives,” Maria told her husband as they walked in the large market in the merchants’ district in Asgard. She was not disturbed by the looks she was getting. Some Aesir were confused, not yet having heard the news of Lord Howard’s marriage. Others openly sneered._

_“I know some of them.” Her hand was resting on the crook of his elbow with his opposite hand covering her own. It was almost a tender touch compared to the frenzied movements they had been performing in their bedroom for the past two weeks, not having bothered to step foot into civilization._

_“Well, what exactly are your motives?” Maria gave him a sideways glance as they stopped at a store that sold books. He led her inside. “I did not expect you to be someone who enjoys reading,” Maria commented._

_“I have some empty shelves that need filling.” Howard steered them to the rare section of books, arbitrarily choosing books as the store clerk tried to keep up with him. After paying, he directed the clerk to take the books to his manor. “I wish to expand my wealth.” Howard finally answered her initial question._

_“And what exactly is the point of that? Aren’t you the second wealthiest god in Asgard? Or did I marry the wrong one?” Howard glared at her playfully._

_“You do know that you’re infuriating, don’t you?” His smile was sly and Maria found it immensely attractive._

_“I merely ask the questions that need to be asked. I know you’re more than just a businessman.” Maria was unexpectedly stopped and pulled aside by her upper arm._

_“What is it you want from me?” Maria was surprised by the genuine anger in his voice. She quickly schooled her features and posture into being slightly submissive yet still noble._

_“I want the truth. You may be a businessman, but I’m a tactician. I make plans better than they already are. I had a whole plan laid out for Lord Reed. I was going to increase his fortunes at least fivefold when we were married.” She wasn’t lying, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. Howard let go of her arm and Maria was glad that no one had noticed their exchange. He kissed her forehead before offering his arm to her. Maria looked at it for a long moment, silently displaying her displeasure before acquiescing._

_“I am the God of Mechanisms. Plans are my forte.” He stated simply after a long silence. They entered a dress shop that was far superior to the ones they had already passed. The dresses here would help her to fit in, yet were better than the majority of Aesir women wore._

_“You don’t trust me completely yet. That is a fair assessment. Just remember that I would never do something to disadvantage myself. My fate is tied to yours as yours is to mine.” Maria turned towards him, ignoring the store clerk and seamstress. “We are both brilliant, but once we put our heads together we shall flourish like never before.”_

 

* * *

 

Maria was surprised when Thanos appeared in her wing of the castle. He rarely sought her out. If he ever had anything to say to her he usually did so during one of their ‘family dinners’.

“How may I be of service?” she asked, just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He grinned that giant smile that was unnerving. She had seen him bite heads off with those teeth.

“Tell me of your interrogation,” Thanos said while sitting in one of the chairs Maria had taken from a planet before she engulfed it in flames. It almost looked comically small with him sitting in it.

“I have been exploring his subconscious. He is from Asgard despite his Jotun lineage. He was high ranking too, but I’m not certain of what he was doing there.” Maria let out a sigh. “If he wasn’t being constantly tortured then his mind wouldn’t be so damn chaotic. It’s like trying to grasp a leaf in a storm.” Maria tried reading his expression, but she couldn’t. “Just give him to me. I’m tired of working around The Other’s blood stained tools.” Maria waved dismissively, letting some of her annoyance show through.

“I shall have The Other ease up on his pet,” Thanos said after a pause.

“I still don’t understand why you keep that abomination around. Wouldn’t it be easier to just lock him in one of the cells and only release him when we need to use the Chitauri?” Maria asked while summoning a goblet of spiced wine to herself.

“I allow him to do as he pleases because it keeps you in check,” Thanos said, his teeth gleaming dangerously. Maria raised an eyebrow in question. “You are just another tool, the same as him, but also unlike The Other because I know I have his complete devotion and loyalty. You lie, Maria.” The goddess took a sip of her drink, not denying his claim. “Perhaps that is one of the reasons I like keeping you around.” He nodded before leaving Maria to her own thoughts.

He truly was a mad titan.

 

* * *

 

_Maria was still amazed by how large Howard’s manor was. She had lost her way more than once, but was finally starting to recognize the different hallways, a month and a half into their marriage._

_They were having a silent dinner, the way both of them preferred it. They were both in their own heads._

_Howard still had not completely opened up to her, but she wasn’t worried. They had plenty of time._

_All official court business was at a complete halt in celebration of the royal marriage. There were no feasts, yet. Those would come after their honeymoon. Odin couldn’t truly leave Asgard, so the pair was still in the palace, but it was taboo to try and encroach on their peace and bonding._

_Maria felt slightly guilty for not having tried to see her best friend since they had arrived in Asgard, but she was sure Frigga understood and was playing her part perfectly._

_“Come,” Howard ordered once they were both finished with their meals. She gave him an incredulous look. He let out an annoyed sigh. “Please come with me.” Maria patted her lips clean with a napkin before falling in step with her husband. Howard rested his hand on the small of her back and she could tell he relaxed slightly._

_Men, they were always so easily distracted by a perfect body._

_She was just glad they were physically compatible. Maria was more than happy to keep him sated._

_They stopped in front of a door with one of the brass door knobs that she hated. Nearly every door in the manor had one. They had to be twisted just so in order to open. She could tell how much Howard enjoyed seeing her struggle with them._

_They already had one shouting match about them in which she called them poorly made pieces of shit and he criticized her for being too stupid to properly use them. Their flying insults ended with a sudden silence followed by a good screw against the wall._

_The doorway led to a set of stairs. She followed him down to a large area underground. Once more she was startled by the sheer size of her new home._

_“Who all knows of your ability to make stars?” Howard asked as they walked to the middle of the large room._

_“My mother and Frigga. Had I been old enough during the war against Asgard I would have happily roasted you all alive,” Maria stated and Howard grinned in response._

_“Pity you were just a girl. I would have had to make better armor had you been of a fighting age,” Howard said and Maria held back a grin. His arrogance was one of the reasons she thought he was a good partner for her. They both spoke large and delivered on their promises. “Let me see one of these supposed stars.”_

_“What size would you like it to be?” She asked, already gathering energy into the palms of her hands._

_“What sizes can you make?”_

_“I’ve never tried making one much larger than the height of this ceiling. The smallest I can make are about the size of an average head.”_

_“The smallest, then. We can work from there.”_

_Maria shrugged and stepped away from him, closing her eyes as she brought her two palms together, keeping them parallel with the ground. She pulled at the strange substance that had been with her for her whole life, feeling it swirling between her palms. She instantly felt intense energy trying to escape, but she wouldn’t allow it to. The swirling became faster and she pushed it towards the center of her palms. Slowly she pulled her hands apart, revealing a glowing disc of energy._

_All the power was still trying to escape, but that wouldn’t happen. She pushed more power into it and the disc started gaining volume, becoming a sphere. Slowly the outward push of energy and the center pull of her magic began balancing out._

_Maria kept its heat contained, but could only dim its brightness. She released it and it floated in the air._

_She felt perspiration wet her forehead and trickle down her chest._

_“The small ones are the hardest to make.” Maria explained while Howard took a step towards the star._

_“How long will it last?” Howard asked, not daring to move much closer to the condensed energy._

_“I once kept a star in my room for seven centuries, periodically checking to see if it was still balanced. I had to destroy it, though, before I could see if it could sustain itself.” She had been travelling to Svartalfheim to train with Karnilla and hadn’t wanted to leave such a dangerous item unattended for an unknown amount of years. “I usually just destroy them once they’ve served their purpose.”_

_“How do you destroy them?”_

_“I either pull out my magic from the middle or dissipate its actual form. When I take my magic away, it explodes. Dissipating it is the only safe way to destroy it.”_

_“What sort of explosion are we talking about?”_

_“One that would destroy this whole manor if not properly controlled.”_

 

* * *

 

Loki’s condition had somewhat improved after Thanos’ intervention. Maria still had to stifle her anger and sadness when she saw how battered he was. She usually spent the first few hours she had with him healing his deepest wounds and making his superficial ones look worse.

In his dreams the night before she had learned of his intense fear of fire. That day she had purposefully gotten into a fight with The Other, destroying part of the room where all his fire based instruments of torture were placed.

He was a daft, yet organized monster.

Maria knew that there were no civilizations between here and the nine realms so she wasn’t too worried that he’d replace his instruments.

Maria could also tell that Thanos knew that she was up to something.

He still didn’t trust her despite them working together for so many centuries. She couldn’t blame him for that, though. She was a liar who was always working towards her own end, after all.

Maria had taken to humming to Loki as she helped guide him through his dreams, giving him just enough energy so that he wouldn’t collapse, even in his own mind. It soothed him slightly and eased her guilty consciousness.

It was strangely ironic.

She had burned more civilizations and taken more lives than any Vanir before her, yet got all soft hearted at the sight of one being just because he had taken classes with her own son.

 

* * *

 

_“I think it’s about time I let you in on one of my secrets,” Howard said as they laid on their own sides of the bed, both still exhausted from their last lust fueled foray._

_“You have my full attention.” Maria sat up, not bothering to hide her nudity. Howard followed suit, silken sheets pooling in his lap. He let out a low whistle and his golden eagle appeared out of nowhere, giving Maria a start. She glared at the raptor as Howard chuckled. That bastard was always so pleased whenever he made her jump even the slightest bit._

_“This is Jarvis. He’s not just my hunting companion.” The large eagle perched on the headboard of their bed. Maria covered herself with a warm blanket, disliking the bird’s intelligent eyes. “He is a magical construct made generations ago. I can hear all that he does, see through his eyes, and understand when he speaks to me.”_

_“You used him to spy on me,” Maria stated, remembering the times she had seen Jarvis as she spoke privately with Frigga in Vanaheim._

_“I had to be certain before I linked our fortunes together.” Howard grabbed a goblet off his nightstand and finished off the lukewarm mead from the night before. “You’re my wife and part of my family. I think it’s about time you were able to utilize him as well.”_

_Howard took a dagger off the wall and Maria tensed up. He gave her a smug smile as he wiped the dust off before slashing his own palm open. He let his blood dribble into the goblet. He handed the cup and dagger to her and Maria scowled at him before cutting her own palm open, watching her blood flow out and mix with his. He took the items back from her, still grinning. She made a face at him before healing her wound and wiping the stray blood onto the bed just to spite him. His grin turned into a scowl and she smiled victoriously._

_Wordlessly he held up the goblet in front of the golden eagle. The raptor dipped its head in. Its hooked beak came back out covered in blood. It repeated the process a few times and Maria suddenly felt light-headed._

_“We’ll be able to communicate through him indirectly. You mustn’t tell anyone about this, though. It would only be to our disadvantage if outsiders knew.” Maria nodded in agreement, gripping her spinning head. “I’ll be in the smithy. The disorientation should end in a few days.”_

* * *

 

The first time Maria saw her son in one of Loki’s dreams she almost accidentally revealed herself to Loki.

Tony was… he just looked so handsome. He had his father’s features with her cunning grin. He was young, though, younger than he should be. It was a version of how he used to be, a dream of a different time.

It was Loki’s dream so there was no glass wall between her and the image of her son. She wanted desperately to embrace him, but knew it would only alert Loki to her presence.

Maria could tell that Loki knew that this was a dream, that he wasn’t really in contact with her son.

Loki’s self-image was different than usual as well, worrying Maria. Either Loki perceived himself as a few centuries younger than Tony mentally and physically or he hadn’t seen Tony since they were both those ages respectively.

In the dream Loki was both tense yet pleased by the reprieve. Maria recognized the setting immediately, despite it being slightly different than how she remembered it. It was Howard’s study— No, it was Tony’s study.

The room had never felt so alive before and Maria hoped it was because that’s how it really was and not just how Loki perceived it to be.

There were schematics on the walls and rolled up scrolls piled on a desk. Many of Howard’s decorative books had been replaced by real ones, ones whose spines had actually been bent. Everything was so detailed that it was obvious that Loki had spent an inordinate amount of time in the room, possibly even more than Maria ever had.

Tony was talking, but no words were really being spoken. Despite that, Loki was listening intently, an edge of madness in his eyes as he nodded along and was smiling in relief. Maria marveled at the range of expressions Tony showcased as he spoke. He looked so open, free the way she and Howard never were.

Loki sunk into an armchair and suddenly began crying.

Tony’s expression turned to a concerned sadness as he walked over to the huddled god. Before he could comfort Loki the scene dissipated completely, much to Maria’s devastation.

 

* * *

 

_Maria looked like a damn queen as she strolled into the Aesir court, her hand snugly tucked in the crook of Howard’s arm. He had a very pleased grin in place._

_“You’re so vain,” Howard said under his breath._

_“You’re just as vain, toting around your new bride like a prized jewel.” Maria responded while glancing in his direction._

_“You love it,” he said immediately, squeezing her hand slightly._

_“I do,” she agreed._

_All around them she could see Aesir women scowling. Maria had snagged the most eligible bachelor in the span of just five days. She was certain that many of the Aesir had been trying to marry into his wealth since he came of age._

_It had been a few centuries since she had been here, but Asgard’s palace was laid out simply and she had Howard to guide her. They were heading to the feasting hall for the first official Aesir feast in celebration of the royal couple._

_When they finally entered the large room, Maria immediately spotted Frigga by Odin’s side._

_Maria was pleased when Howard steered them towards the royal couple without her prompting. As they drew closer Maria observed her best friend._

_The other Vanir looked composed and confident, but Maria could see through her best friend’s façade. She was stressed, but not as much as Maria assumed she would be at this juncture of time._

_Frigga was in a beautiful dress that was in the Aesir fashion, more layered than what the Vanir preferred to wear. A golden crown shone brightly in her blonde hair. Odin had a possessive arm wrapped around her waist, yet his hand rested softly on her hip. Maria held back a frown when she saw that Frigga was still using a goblet as a barrier between her and the Aesir nobleman that was talking to the royal couple._

_Frigga’s eyes lit up when she saw Maria. The Goddess of Stars restrained her smile. Frigga turned slightly towards Odin, interrupting the conversation he was having. He frowned, but didn’t look annoyed. She gestured towards Howard and Maria and Odin glanced over at them. His eyes landed first on Maria. He smiled genuinely and his grin only grew wider when he saw Howard._

_Odin said a few parting words to the nobleman in front of him before he began walking with Frigga to meet Howard and Maria halfway._

_The noise in the room dulled slightly and Maria could practically feel all the political, physical, and magical power coalesce as the two couples stood before each other._

_It was almost intoxicating and reminded Maria of one of her stars forming. All this power so densely packed together. All those around them were going to try to pull the power from them. They were going to keep pulling until things balanced out._

_Maria wouldn’t let her power base be taken, though._

_She would just have to force balance upon the lesser nobles the same way she forced her stars to balance._

 

* * *

 

There had been a war. That in no way surprised Maria. She had been born when Asgard was battling Vanaheim and she had sent Howard off to war. Asgard was full of warriors who were too easily insulted. The war with Jotunheim was proof enough of that.

What worried the goddess was the armor and weapons she saw in Loki’s dreams. They were inferior to the items she was certain Tony was capable of making.

And how Loki perceived himself was older than in the dream where Tony had been speaking to him. If his perceptions weren’t completely skewed, that meant that something happened between his time in Tony’s study and the war.

From the way things looked in the previous dream Tony and Loki had been friends. Something big must have changed for Tony to no longer supply weapons and armor to Asgard, unless he had never picked up his father’s profession, which Maria highly doubted. Even as a boy Tony had been interested in smithing.

In his dream Loki was haphazardly hacking away at fire demons. She was surprised with how much anger was in the young god. He was so livid, even attacking the Aesir that were on his side. The looks of surprise on the Aesir faces made him laugh madly. At some points he was completely surrounded and just let them hack him to pieces.

It made Maria want to hurl. She had seen all sorts of atrocities, and had orchestrated even more of them, yet all she could think of was the moment she first held Loki in her arms. Her little 300 year old Tony had been sitting in her lap. At that point she had been so busy with raising him and dealing with Howard’s business that she hadn’t been able to truly visit her friend for years. The war effort was so intense that she hadn’t the time to see her.

Maria was actually stunned when Frigga walked out with a bundled baby in her arms.

Frigga had spoken of having two miscarriages before as to why she hadn’t told Maria of her pregnancy - and Maria had believed her.

Frigga had lied and Maria had actually believed her.

It was a slap in the face considering Maria was the one who taught her how to lie.

 

* * *

 

_"It’s so good to see you,” Frigga said while stepping into Maria’s waiting arms. They kissed each other’s cheeks twice before stepping back slightly. Maria grinned genuinely and was so excited that she didn’t pay attention as Howard and Odin began talking to each other._

_“Being a queen suits you well,” Maria said and Frigga blushed. “Is there somewhere we can go before the feast starts? I have so much to tell you.” Maria infused her tone with excitement and knew Frigga could tell she was faking it._

_“Of course, but we can’t be gone for too long. It would be rude of me to miss my own celebration.” Frigga turned to the king. “Odin,” her voice was so soft, causing the god to lean towards her slightly so that he could hear her. It was a trick Maria had taught her. “I wish to show Maria the Jorda Gardens. We will be back soon enough. Is that alright?” Her blue eyes became wide as she asked the question. Odin kissed her on the cheek and Frigga blushed._

_“Do as you will.” He nodded at the pair of them. The two Vanir women linked arms as Frigga led the way, navigating them through the crowd of Aesir silently._

_“How do you fare?” Maria asked once they were out of range of any prying ears._

_“I could be better, but things could be infinitely worse.” Frigga let out a sigh and lost her regal composure completely. Maria pinched the other goddess’ side, making her flinch and stand straight. “Norns, I feel like I haven’t had a moment’s rest. Between Odin and his mother I haven’t had a true moment alone to myself.”_

_“His mother?” Maria asked as they sat on a bench in the gardens._

_“She’s an old bat and will hopefully die off soon.” Frigga scowled and Maria had to use all her years of deception to keep from bursting out laughing. “She’s constantly ranting about what it means to be the queen of Asgard, as if I haven’t been training to be a queen since I could first walk.” Frigga rolled her eyes before resting her forehead on Maria’s shoulder. “She’s obsessed with the concept of having grandchildren. She’s either ranting about that or how Odin wasted his youth on war or squashing rebellions. Oh, and she absolutely hates the Vanir. She could go on for hours about how they’re all ‘terrible warriors’. I have half a mind to remind her just how many battles Vanaheim won even if we didn’t win the war—”_

_“Frigga,” Maria cut off her rambling friend. “You are the queen of Asgard. You can no longer consider yourself a Vanir. The sooner you start believing you’re an Aesir the sooner the Aesir will forget that you’re not.”_

_“And why should I pretend to be something I’m not?” Frigga pouted and Maria smoothed down one of her blonde curls._

_“We’ve already talked about this. Just because you are queen does not make you impervious to the other nobles, or even the peasants. Don’t give them a reason to hate you. Do you remember what I told you when we first heard you were to be married off to Odin?” Maria hugged her best friend with one arm as they sat side by side._

_“You said quite a lot of things that night,” Frigga said, a frown clear in her voice._

_“Evidentially the majority of which you didn’t hear over your sniveling.” Maria was not surprised when Frigga pinched her in retaliation for her harsh words. “Politics is the dirtiest and deadliest of all things. I won’t have you be smashed under the heel of Asgard just because of a few missteps on your part. You must always be on your guard. The Aesir are going to get close to you just to gain political power or to use you against Odin. You must see through deceptions and catch them in your own traps.” Maria kissed her best friend on her forehead, avoiding the golden crown. “In the end it’s just the two of us against all of Asgard.”_

 

* * *

 

The spell for putting Thanos in stasis was almost complete.

She still had to figure out what exactly happened between the semi-peaceful dream of Loki and Tony in the study and the war on Muspelheim.

Maria was making headway with ideas on how to end Loki’s torture. As loathe as she was to do so, she could always ask Thanos to let her have him as her lover. The whole concept disgusted her both because he was a Jotun and because he was even younger than her son.

If things got much worse she’d have to.

For now she’d just start formulating a perfect argument on why she needed someone between her legs.

Maria snorted derisively to herself before checking the clock. It was almost time for another ‘family dinner’. She changed into one of her better dresses. The dagger Tony made her, as always, was on her hip.

The other two occupants of the castle were already seated in the lofty hall when she arrived. The Other was blessedly silent.

Thanos began one of his lamenting serenades for his Mistress Death, causing Maria to relax slightly. She had heard it all a million times over and actually felt a bit bad for Death. It was little wonder why She never accepted Thanos into Her final embrace.

 

* * *

 

_Maria had taken to practicing making her stars more efficiently when Howard was out on business. After the feast weeks ago Frigga had told her about all the key players in the Aesir court. That night Maria had consulted with Howard about the different nobility. She could tell how much he liked her political scheming, though there was a condescending edge to his smile half the time. If he would just let her look at his business plans she wouldn’t have to focus so heavily on politics._

_Maria was still hesitant to go to the palace without Howard accompanying her. The actual trip would be easy since she’d be snugly tucked away in a carriage, but the danger came when she entered the palace. Any noble Aesir was allowed to come and go as they pleased in most of the fortified castle. If she was caught unaware by any catty Aesir women, Maria knew she had little patience for such idiocy and would probably snap at them, throwing a spell in their direction._

_Mages were regarded poorly here, and it was even worse considering she was a Vanir. Maria had to be the perfect Aesir wife if her plans were to go smoothly. Eventually, she would have to build a power base in the female nobility, but that could wait. She was still solidifying her hold over Howard and Frigga’s hold over Odin. Things were far too delicate for her to consider trying to expand her power further._

_After pestering Howard through Jarvis for three days on end, she was finally allowed to look through his accounting books and she went through the finances. She made an almost clucking noise of dissatisfaction at how poorly they were kept. She immediately had one of the servants go out and buy proper ledgers. Thankfully, Howard would be gone for a while on Svartalfheim, conducting business._

_It was beyond satisfying to copy everything over in her perfect script compared to Howard’s messy scrawl and the even messier handwriting of Howard’s father._

_It took her a week of diligent work to copy it all the way back to when Howard’s father took over the business. It took a month after that to start picking up on the patterns. Certain axe types’ popularity came and went every three centuries. Swords were mostly constant. Few people ever bought war hammers and even fewer bought daggers._

_Maria compared the accounting books with the known history of Asgard, as well as the scratched in notes made by Howard’s father._

_Unsurprisingly, their profits were the highest during wars or rebellions._

_The Aesir did love their wars…_

 

* * *

 

The first time Loki dream-walked into Tony’s dreams Maria almost exhausted herself by trying to knock down the invisible wall that separated them.

Tony’s dreams… Oh, he was just perfect, everything she had wanted him to be, every lesson she had taught him. He was sitting at a round table negotiating with a dark elf, fire dancer, and dwarf. She couldn’t hear his voice, but by the look on his face he was quickly dominating them all.

Maria caught Loki in a hug , trying to calm him down by humming to him. He had been pacing in front of the invisible wall when he realized that once again he was unable to be heard, but stopped when she encased him in her silent presence. He was so hurt, close to giving in and breaking.

“Dream-walking isn’t working,” Maria whispered, mimicking Loki’s voice so that he thought it was his own words. Loki nodded in agreement. “I have to make myself valuable. There’s more than just the monster that’s torturing me. There’s another.”

“Another?” Loki asked, perking up slightly.

“They want something. The Other never says so, but they want something.” Maria wasn’t certain how much she wanted to give away. She pulled them out of Tony’s dream and back to Loki’s mind. Maria shifted the scenery, giving him a vague image of what he probably saw while being dragged to the castle. “They’re warriors. Those daft warriors want weapons. They want to be stronger. How can I make them stronger?”

Loki sneered.

“Warriors, they all deserve to die.” Maria was surprised about the venom in his voice. He was a warrior. That was clear by the way he fought in his dreams, unless he was mimicking someone in his dreams, but that was unlikely.

“I need to find a reason.” She progressed the scene, letting him catch a glance of Thanos. She doubted that he’d be able to readily identify him, but knowing that The Other wasn’t the only one around would give him hope. “I just have to find a reason for them to want me.”

“I need to find…” Loki looked down at his feet and Maria could feel him sinking away from her.

“Something that only I have. Something that only I can do. I’m a powerful mage. There has to be something I have that they want.”

“There has to be…”

 

* * *

 

_He was yelling at her again. Oddly enough, Maria found it easier to ignore him when he was shouting._

_“Husband,” Maria said just quiet enough that he couldn’t properly hear her. Howard snapped his mouth closed, sneering at her. “We have to keep moving forward. It would only take me a few—”_

_“Absolutely not, Maria.” He filled a glass full of fire ale before throwing it back and refilling it._

_“I can tell the Aesir are already restless. It would only take the smallest of sparks…”_

_“I thought you Vanir would be opposed to war.” The glass in Howard’s hand began cracking. She took a step towards him, raising her chin so that they were eye level._

_“I’m not like the rest of the Vanir the same way you’re not like the rest of the Aesir.” Her voice was deadly quiet. The glass in Howard’s hand shattered, spilling ale and shards of glass all over them. He raised his bloody hand, tightly balled into a fist, but Maria did not flinch away from him._

_“You are insufferable.” He squeezed his fist tighter and blood dripped onto her dress. Maria raised her hands and gently ran them down his shoulders, then his arms, lowering his fist. She could feel some of the tension leave him._

_“You said you wanted more wealth. I’m just trying to make that happen.” She pulled open his bleeding hand and began plucking out shards of glass from his skin. “I was thinking it could happen in a couple decades, once the Aesir court accepts me. I need to be able to defend myself from those vultures. Besides, Odin won’t leave his lovely queen at their mercy just to go off to war.” Maria brushed her magic over his wounds, closing them._

_“And why do you think they’ll ever accept someone like you?” Howard asked as Maria used a handkerchief to wipe off his bloody hand. She smiled coyly at him._

_“Because I’m so damn charming.”_

 

* * *

 

His hair was growing long. It wasn’t reflected in his dreams, though. Maria supposed that was because he hadn’t really seen himself since this whole mess began. That was probably a good thing. He looked terrible.

Maria summoned a mirror to herself and looked at her reflection. She had cut her hair short centuries ago. There was no one here she needed to physically charm and her once dark locks had hints of grey.

She even had wrinkles. Norns, she never thought she’d get wrinkles, but that was what happened when one didn’t have access to golden apples.

Would Tony even recognize her?

Maria let out a grim laugh.

Howard would have never looked this good even with the apples, had he reached this age, the drunkard.

She dissipated the mirror and looked down at Loki’s prone form. She had him in a deep rest, humming him a quiet song as she healed his deepest wounds.

He was searching.

Maria was certain that he’d find something of worth, something to make him valuable.

 

* * *

 

_They were sneering at her. Maria had no doubt that her comment about Aesir women being infertile because they were always charging into battle wasn’t making her any friends._

_She was usually so in control of her temper, but after their less than kind comment about Frigga, Maria had lost some of her composure._

_She was going to kill Howard for abandoning her like this. He hadn’t mentioned that he would be attending a council meeting when he offered to accompany her to the palace._

_What was worse was that Frigga was holed up with Odin’s mother, probably bleeding from her ears._

_Maria sighed to herself before heading to the gardens, sensing Jarvis there. She spotted the golden eagle perched on a ledge. She met its sharp eyes._

_‘Tell Howard that I plan on using his innards to decorate the walls.’ Maria conveyed to the eagle. She sat by a fountain, enjoying the sunshine._

_She felt a nudging on her mind. She accepted it and an image appeared in her head. It was a rough sketch of gears and mechanisms._

_‘I was thinking of putting new locks on the doors.’ Jarvis’ voice was posh, refined, contrasting with how Howard’s really sounded. ‘How do star shaped door knobs sound to you?’_

 

* * *

 

“He’s one of us,” Maria announced gleefully at the start of one of their ‘family dinners’. “It was beautiful, Thanos. Where I am fire, he is ice.” Maria stood before them theatrically, a star forming in each of her hands. The Other was unimpressed. Thanos gestured for her to continue. “He engulfed a realm in ice, killing countless. Just imagine it, the juxtaposition. Mistress Death will love it, seeing one world burn while the other is frozen.” Maria held her pose before dissipating the two stars.

“Sit,” Thanos ordered while gesturing to his left, her usual seat across from The Other. “What are you going on about now?”

“It was one of his memories. He has a weapon that only he can use. It engulfs a whole world in ice, killing everything.” Maria formed another star, this one a shining blue. “Imagine it, a whole world breaking in half.” Maria paused, closing her eyes. “Imagine the resounding crack of ice as a million lives end at once.”

“He’s a frost giant,” Thanos stated simply.

“You said it yourself. His well of magic is deeper than even mine.” Maria dissipated her most recent star, tilting her head slightly as she looked at the mad titan. She couldn’t read his expression.

“You’re fire and he’s ice.” Thanos scowled. “I don’t like contradictions.” Thanos bit into his meal, violently.

“So you’d deny Mistress Death valuable gifts just because you don’t like contradictions?” Maria nearly shouted and Thanos slammed his fist down onto the table, smashing it to bits instantly.

“You dare question my love for Mistress Death?” Thanos’ voice was deadly calm, sending a chill through Maria.

“Never,” Maria said, keeping her voice soft. Thanos stared at her for a long moment before repairing the table with his magic and continuing to eat his meal.

 

* * *

 

_“What do you mean, you love him?” Maria asked while staring at her best friend._

_“You don’t love Howard? It has nearly been a decade since you two were married,” Frigga said with a squeak._

_“Don’t ignore my question, Friggy dear.” For once the nickname didn’t come out sounding kind. “How can you fall in love with him? Are you truly that stupid?” Maria used her slight height advantage to look down on the queen._

_“He’s just— I don’t know Maria! He’s everything I ever wanted, yet I didn’t know it until just recently. He’s so kind and caring and protects me from the Aesir—”_

_“Norns, you’re going to make me sick! You sound like a little 600 year old!” Maria threw her hands up in the air, holding back an exasperated sigh. “Have you completely forgotten the plan?”_

_“You said that I should act like an Aesir…”_

_“Yes, I said ‘act’. Do you not understand what the word act means?”_

_“I’m sorry, Maria. I can’t help but love Odin. He’s so smart and kind.” Frigga was staring at her feet as she spoke. Maria scoffed loudly._

_“Does he even know the real version of you? Or does he just love the demure, witty persona I made for you? Hmm, Friggy? Answer me that!”_

_“He loves me,” Frigga said weakly, tears coming from her blue eyes._

_“Oh, I have no doubt of that.” Maria finally let out a frustrated sigh before looping her arm around Frigga’s waist and pulling her onto a couch with her. “I’m sorry. That was too cruel.”_

_“You’re right, though. If he ever realized I was this sniveling good for nothing…”_

_“You’re not a sniveling good for nothing, Frigga.” Maria pulled the other Vanir into her arms. “I just know better than anyone how to push your buttons.”_

_“This is who I am, though.” Frigga cried harder, leaning against her friend heavily. “If you weren’t here for me—”_

_“But I am here. You’ve been doing so well. You have no idea how proud I am of you.” Maria brushed down Frigga’s blonde curls. “Maybe it’s time you stop acting and actually become that woman. You’ve been playing at her long enough.” Maria kissed Frigga’s forehead. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. If you love him that can’t be helped. I just want you to be happy. I suppose love can only help you in that matter.” Maria gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Just know I’ll always be here for you.”_

* * *

 

“It’s not enough,” Maria whispered to Loki in his own voice. He was hiding in a corner even in his own dreams, hiding from both the physical and mental anguish. “They don’t want a weapon. They want something more.” Maria didn’t know what to tell him. She had been so certain that Thanos would just eat up the idea of being able to burn and freeze whole planets instantly.

“Please. I just want to die,” Loki whispered, curled up in a ball.

“I have to stay strong. I won’t let them win. I have to keep searching.” Maria let out the same dark chuckle she had heard him emit when he dreamt of slaughtering countless Jotuns. “I will have my revenge.”

“My revenge…” Loki let out a brittle laugh. Maria hugged him while keeping her presence concealed. He relaxed slightly and some part of Maria mourned the fact that she could not hug her own son like this.

“But perhaps tonight I should just rest, find some happy moment to stay in.” Maria suggested.

“A happy moment?”

“Perhaps one with Tony.”

“The liar.” Loki’s tone was a strange mixture of pain and melancholy. He grinned oddly before shutting his eyes.

The image around them began shifting. It was the halls of the palace in Asgard, dim with noise coming from far in the distance. Loki pulled his knees to his chest. A wall appeared behind him as he buried his face in his knees. Tony materialized in front of him before kneeling.

Tony reached out and rested his hand on top of Loki’s head. The younger god flinched and his shoulders began shaking.

“Lokes, talk to me.”

“I hate you so much,” Loki said, his voice muffled against his legs.  

“That’s okay.” Tony ran his hand through Loki’s short hair. “But this is a dream. You don’t have to hate me here.” Loki squeezed his legs with his arms, not moving. “How many times have I told you that you need to relax?” Tony pulled Loki’s tightly laced hands apart. “You’ve escaped enough times to my manor,” Tony joked while nudging Loki, “escape into me.”

Loki finally peeked up from behind his knees. Tony was smiling so charmingly. Slowly Loki relaxed and Maria had to turn away when she saw the matching set of lust in the eyes of the two young gods.

Loki let out a soft sigh of relief and Maria smiled as she pulled herself out of his dream.

 

* * *

 

_It was really too easy._

_Just a few whispers over wine, the promise of showing the Jotuns a hidden path to Midgard… The Jotuns were more than willing to take Maria up on her offer. It helped that she pretended to be an angry Vanir looking for revenge for her fallen father. It was partially true. Her father had died in the war against Asgard, but she never really knew him and her mother didn’t seem to be all that affected._

_Maria had timed her scheme perfectly. Odin had been out on his little mission to acquire knowledge, losing his eye in the process._

_Now Odin’s face was bright red and he was ranting to the council members._

_Maria was getting a play by play from Howard via Jarvis as she sat with Frigga. The queen was mourning the loss of ‘Odin’s beautiful blue eye’ as Maria pretended to listen._

_She was too flushed with pride to really pay attention to her best friend’s love struck lamenting. Even so, some of her words did break through Maria’s happy fog._

_“Please, Friggy Dear, shut up,” Maria said while place a hand over her eyes._

_“But Maria…” Frigga practically collapsed against the other Vanir._

_“And what if Odin heard you whining like this? Hmm?” Maria poked Frigga in the side, causing her to flinch and sit up straight. The queen made a childish noise, making Maria chuckle. “I have news.”_

_“News?” Frigga asked as she perked up. Maria smiled sincerely._

_“I’m pregnant.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Pass Go. Do Not Collect 200 Dollars. In other words do not read the next chapter till after reading chapter [37](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2354360/chapters/8020977) of Our Paths Unfold.


	3. Shrouded in Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya, thank ya, Temul. Swear I'll get back to you soon enough.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Domestic Violence.

* * *

 

It was a sensation like no other.

It started deep in her chest, pushing against her lungs and gripping her heart.

It was a warped version of fear. Maria didn’t understand it at first until she realized acceptance was mixed with it. She let out a stuttered breath just as the air in front of her started warping.

“Frigga?” Maria choked out her once best friend’s name.

“Not quite.” The blonde in front of her twisted a curl of hair around her finger. “I am Mistress Death. It’s a pleasure to officially make your acquaintance.” Mistress Death, in the guise of Frigga, held out Her hand delicately. She looked… far more regal than Frigga ever could.  Maria took Her hand and kissed Mistress Death’s cold knuckles.

“I wasn’t expecting to meet you so soon,” Maria whispered, wondering exactly how she had died. She had been playing a dangerous game since the moment she left Vanaheim.

“Worry not, young traveler, today is not your last.” Maria relaxed slightly. Mistress Death sat down and gestured for Maria to do so, too.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Maria smiled charmingly. “It is an honor to have you here, though I must admit that I am rather curious as to why you’d appear to me rather than Thanos.”

“Thanos, hmm.” Mistress Death examined her nails for a brief moment. “I like your family. I always have. That’s why when you went falling,” Mistress Death held her finger up, conducting it back and forth as she lowered it. “I landed you here.” Mistress Death’s smile was twisted and looked all wrong on Frigga’s face. “It’s also why I landed the young prince here.”

 

* * *

 

_Howard was celebrating and drinking copious amounts of mead. Maria wished she could join him. Unfortunately, the kind of alcohol she wanted to partake in would probably end up killing the growing life inside of her._

_She did grin when she saw how much the war effort was bringing in. She’d never seen so much money before. Her mind was reeling._

_“Norns, would you shut up?!” Maria shouted at Howard. There were literally hundreds of other rooms he could be celebrating in._

_“Fuck off, Maria. This is my study.” Howard poured himself another mug of mead._

_“Well, if you’d allow me to take the accounting books to my own study-” She was cut off by the sound of him slamming down his mug onto the desk, mead sloshing over and onto the books she was penning in. “Howard…” Her voice was a mere whisper as she whisked the mead away with a bit of magic._

_“Maria.” His voice was obnoxious before he downed his drink in three long gulps. She leaned back in his chair, covering her eyes with a hand, trying to combat the coming headache. “Let’s fuck.” He tossed his mug and she peeked at him through her fingers._

_“Will it make you shut up?”_

_“If we fuck hard enough and I’ll fall asleep.” He gave her a thumbs up and she snorted._

_“Fine.” She grabbed him by his calloused hand and began heading to their bedroom, if only to get him out of the study._

 

* * *

 

The usually abstract entity’s words didn’t make sense to Maria at first. Mistress Death held up Her hand. Ink black followed in its wake, dropping to the ground. It spread out quickly, covering all the walls and ground in darkness.

“That should keep my suitor at bay for the moment,” Mistress Death said simply.

“I know your specialty is the ending of life, but I must ask if you know anything about my son’s life.” Maria bowed her head respectfully, silently begging Her for some news.

“Anthony Howardson,” Mistress Death flicked Her finger and an image of Maria’s son appeared. It took all of Maria’s willpower not to reach out to the illusion. He was just as he’d look he’d be when he was still growing in her womb. “God of Metal, Boiler of Eyes, Gear-Talker, Lord of War, Master Blacksmith, Lord of Beskyttet, the list goes on… He’s so like you. Both of you started wars, expanded the family business, spent countless nights lying awake thinking of revenge…” Maria’s eyes flashed up to the blue ones that were so familiar yet foreign.

“Revenge- Has he gotten our revenge?” Mistress Death ignored Maria’s question.

“This is what will gain Loki his freedom and get you a step closer to what your heart desires.” A glowing blue cube appeared between them.

“What is it?” The cube pulsed blue and Maria mourned the image of her son as it faded away.

“A Dark Cube, Tesseract, Beyonders’ Matrix - it goes by many names. It’s on Midgard.” There was a surge of power. “Give this to the young prince and he’ll be able to transport himself to its location in an instant.” Mistress Death handed Maria a smaller version of the blue cube. Maria clutched the palm sized item, feeling its pulsing energy.

“Why shouldn’t I just use this for myself?” Maria asked before she could stop herself. Mistress Death smiled and a sickening feeling settled in the pit of Maria’s soul.

“Whose happiness do you care for more? Yours or your son’s?” Mistress Death asked, causing Maria to clench her jaw. Norns, before her son had been born that question would have been easy. Maria used to always put herself first, but after Tony…

“My son’s, of course,” Maria answered easily, loosening her grip on the small item in her hand.

“That is what I assumed.” Mistress Death stood from Her seat, pulling a beautifully embroidered handkerchief from her sleeve. “Besides, you haven’t enough magical energy to activate it. It will only work if the young prince and Thanos combine their efforts.” Mistress Death handed Maria the handkerchief. “Give this to Thanos. Tell him it’s a present from his lady love.”

Mistress Death, in the guise of Frigga, started fading away, along with the darkness that surrounded them. Maria quickly hid away the small cube just as Thanos ran into the room.

 

* * *

 

_As far as war banquets went, Maria was certain this one was by far the greatest. She only wished she could drink and toast with the other Aesir and Vanir in attendance. The majority of warriors would be leaving in the morning._

_Maria held back a laugh as the newlywed Lord Nis and Lady Carita made out blatantly at the feasting table._

_Maria’s smile dimmed slightly when she saw her best friend fawning subtly over the king. They were exchanging soft words. She was happy for her friend, she truly was, but… things just weren’t the same._

_Maria strangled those feelings and forced a smile as Odin stood to give a speech about how the ‘Jotuns had gone too far’ and how they would be ‘smashed’. It was all very pretensions, but Maria clapped and cheered along with the rest. If they hated the Jotuns then their hatred for the Vanir would fade away along with any lingering doubt they had towards her._

_Howard’s cheers were among the loudest. Ever since war had been declared his spirits had been annoyingly high._

_Maria was almost a bit saddened by how easy it was to expand their wealth so much and so quickly. It was truly disappointing. Maria had expected it to be more challenging. She had expected all of this to be more challenging, ingratiating herself with the Aesir nobles, instigating a war, expanding the family business. Norns, she’d even expected perfecting her ability to make stars to be more difficult than it was, but she had already made one for Howard’s forge and had mastered the skill of quickly producing them._

_Maria rested a hand on her growing stomach. Hopefully having a child would be interesting, otherwise she just might die of boredom._

 

* * *

 

Thanos was demanding for Maria to tell him what happened for the fifth time. She held back an eye roll before giving a highly edited version of what happened when Mistress Death visited her.

Thanos was pacing in front of her, periodically sniffing the handkerchief that Mistress Death had left him. He really was an overpowered fool. Had he not already been helplessly in love Maria would have made him fall for her and would already be back in the nine realms with her son. It was a shame that such strength was wasted on pure destruction and needless deaths.

The Other was far in the background, peeking around the corner like a child. Maria wanted to grin maliciously at him, pleased that he remembered exactly what happened last time he entered her wing of the castle without invitation. She also wanted to rub his nose (or what was left of it) in the fact that there was a power shift in their dynamic.

Maria had talked to Mistress Death. Maria had practically received Her blessing.

There was no way Thanos would dispatch her as he so carelessly did with so many others.

The Other would truly have to watch his tongue around her.

But beyond her annoyance with Thanos and with The Other, Maria wanted to run to those blood splattered walls and slip into Loki’s dreams. The key to his escape and her return home was snugly hidden in her bosom.

 

* * *

 

_Maria was foolish to assume that she’d be able to spend more time with Frigga once the noblemen had gone to war. If anything she was less likely to see her now that there were no longer any frivolous feasts being thrown. Along with that, keeping the army well stocked in weapons and armor kept Maria busy. She was constantly traveling to Svartalfheim and back, securing sales and cutting through the diplomatic babble. Traveling with a small squadron of royal guards was annoying, but she understood the necessity of it. Her job was very important for the war effort and she would make a powerful hostage if captured._

_It didn’t help that she had swollen up like a balloon. She was just glad that Howard wasn’t here to see how fat she had become. She swore she’d never have a child after this one, if only to preserve her figure._

_Just before she was due to give birth Maria received a package from the front lines._

_There was a short note instructing her to name the child Anthony if he was a boy. If it was a girl she was free to choose the name herself._

_In the package with another note was a necklace he designed specifically for her. Another note explained that she was to wear it always and that if she pressed the pendant it would teleport her to the nearest branch of the world tree._

_She thought he was being a paranoid old fool, but the necklace was passably beautiful to adorn her neck and she wasn’t one to turn down a contingency plan…_

_When Maria wasn’t attending to the family business or writing she was buying all sorts of things for her unborn child. Wooden swords finely carved. Small ships for the bathtub. A plush golden eagle. She even bought a toy blacksmith set, custom made on Svartalfheim._

_The baby room was nearly perfect, yet was somehow still lacking. After a thorough inspection she realized the room said nothing about her. That wouldn’t do._

_With a small smile Maria created a constellation on the ceiling of the baby room._

_Three days later she gave birth to a chubby boy who she named Anthony Howardson._

 

* * *

 

“It’s perfect.” Maria whispered to Loki in his own voice. For some reason he was in the form of a little boy in his dream, breaking Maria’s heart all the more.

“No.” Loki’s response was simple and emotionless. He was so close to losing himself…

“This is the solution.” She manipulated his dream, making the glowing blue cube appear before him. “I have the key to unlocking it.” Maria placed an illusion of the small cube Mistress Death had given her into Loki’s tiny hand. She noted that his fingernails had blood under them. Even in his dreams he couldn’t escape the pain.

Loki held up the illusion, the blue reflecting in his innocent green eyes.

“This doesn’t look familiar,” he whispered before tossing it aside.

“Oh but it does.” Maria subtly shifted their surroundings and the small blue cube landed before a pedestal in the weapons vault. “All I have to do is call it to me.” Loki peeked up at it. Odin’s voice broke the near silence, causing Loki to flinch.

“I’d give you an honorable execution,” Maria said in Odin’s voice, “but a cur like you doesn’t deserve one.” There was the sound of metal piercing flesh then a loud thunk as a body fell just in sight. It was a faceless guard, blood quickly pooling around him as he tried to crawl away. “The Tesseract was invaluable and you lost it in Midgard!” The anger she infused in Odin’s voice caused Loki to let out a whimper. Maria reeled back some of the fury in his voice. “It was Asgard’s greatest treasure.”

“I’m sorry—” Odin slammed his booted foot down onto the guard’s back, forcing him down.

“You have no idea of the power you’ve let loose! It can be used to send entire armies from across the galaxy!” The guard tried to push himself up, but Odin kicked him in the head. “You even lost its key!”

“No! All-Father I—” Before the guard could finish his sentence Odin stomped down on his head, caving it in and causing gore to splatter everywhere.

“This is my chance,” Maria whispered to Loki. The god uncurled from a ball and silently crawled to where he had carelessly tossed the small blue cube. The image of Odin and the vault started fading. “I’ll go to Midgard, lead their army to that pathetic realm of mortals, let the leader of my torturers into their world, distract him with carnage and use it to escape. No one else but me can do this, but I don’t have enough energy to activate this.” Loki opened his hand to stare at the small cube. “I need to hide it before father sees it.”

“Father,” Loki hissed. His eyes narrowed dangerously, contrasting with his innocent features. He performed the displacement spell and Maria gave him just enough of her magic so that he displaced the small cube outside of the dream. Loki started giggling with a crazed edge to his voice. Maria silently let out a sigh of relief and pulled out of his dream. The cube was gone from his bloody, broken hands. The spell had worked.

 

* * *

 

_“No, I shall raise him myself and he shall be perfect,” Maria whispered while shooing away one of the servants Howard had hired while at war. She refused to relinquish Tony’s care to some random elf._

_He was still so young, barely able to sit up on his own, not that she minded. She found his small weight on her lap to be almost comforting. Thankfully she had lost all the fat that pregnancy had made her gain. It helped that she was more active than ever, always taking care of the family business. The Jotuns were putting up a decent fight._

_Howard had visited shortly after their son had been born and had divulged to her, after a weeklong reunion of sex and alcohol, that he had purposefully not given the best designs to the Aesir and Vanir that were fighting so that the war would last longer. It was surprisingly devious on his part and Maria was surprised that she hadn’t thought of it herself. He did, of course, give the best armor to himself, the king, and a few other nobles that were of worth. It would do her no good if Howard._

_Thankfully, he had left soon after, leaving Maria with her adorable son for company._

_“And then we add in the donations from the Vanir,” Maria said in a childish voice as she penned numbers into the book. “Now we subtract the cost of materials, but we have to specify how much each material cost.” Maria pulled another accounting book closer. Tony tried reaching out for it. Maria gave him an empty pen with a dull nib. “You want to add the numbers with mommy? Because your father is absolutely terrible at it. His handwriting looks like shit, yes it does.” She gave Tony a kiss on his chubby cheek and he giggled. “First we have to write the date into the top margin so that we’re sure when we look back. “ Maria did so and was pleased when Tony watched her intently. She grabbed a stack of papers, all receipts from recent purchases. “And then we start writing in the different materials in alphabetical order.” She’d already arranged the receipts into their proper order. “Your father was an idiot and put them in order of most expensive to least even though prices fluctuate, yes he did.” Maria pressed another kiss on his cheek and he pushed her away halfheartedly, still staring at the books. “At the very top is Absyl Oil.” Maria wrote in its name in perfect cursive. “It’s an inky black oil used for cooling certain metals. You’ll be using quite a bit of it when you’re old enough to start working with your father in the smithy.”_

_Maria began mumbling to herself as she did the accounting. Tony started dozing in her lap and she rested her arm over his lap, keeping him from falling. It did cause him to drool all over the sleeve of her finely made dress. She couldn’t find it within herself to be annoyed, though._

 

* * *

 

Maria purposefully led Thanos towards The Other’s torture chambers. She had placed an eavesdropping spell on the area he kept Loki the evening before and removed the one that made him fall asleep whenever she was near. The poor boy had been screaming out his offer for hours, but The Other had been ignoring him.

It had taken the promise of describing exactly what Mistress Death had looked like in order to get Thanos out of his wing of the castle. She truly didn’t like his chambers. She had only been in there a few times. They were decidedly worse than The Other’s. Thanos experimented. The Other tortured. She couldn’t decide which was worse.

Loki’s pained screams felt like ice being slid into her spinal cord, causing her to stand a bit straighter despite her best efforts.

“Midgard— I can take your master there in an instant—” Loki let out a broken shout and Maria could hear the distinct noise of a bone snapping cleanly. Thanos frowned, not liking that Maria had paused in her description of Mistress Death. “Give me an army! I will conquer Midgard!”

“Midgard…” Maria mumbled while glancing up at Thanos. “It is the key to the other realms.”

“The Tesseract—” Loki screamed again before gasping for breath desperately. “It can open up a rifts in the universe— Please! Just take me to your master!” The Other’s sinister laugh was the only response. “I can rain down destruction and chaos! Kill millions of humans! Raze their cities!”

“I wonder what that Jotun is rambling on about,” Maria said under her breath. Thanos let out a thoughtful growl.  “Shall we see?” Maria raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow while glancing at the Mad Titan. He nodded in agreement and simply knocked down the door. Maria had been keeping track of The Other’s torturing habits and just as she predicted Loki was strung up by his heels, the tips of his long hair were matted and just brushing against the filthy ground. His back was to her, but she could see that his entrails were hanging in front of him.

The Other froze, but wisely held his tongue.

“Set him right.” Thanos had so much authority in his voice that it caused Maria to shiver in fear. She stepped backwards, keeping herself out of view.

The Other lifted Loki just high enough for the hooks in his Achilles to slide out. The god let out a broken scream before he was dropped on the ground, landing heavily. His already dislocated shoulder made a loud cracking noise.

Thanos made a sweeping motion with his hand and the Other quickly picked up the god and sat him in a dirty chair. Loki was too exhausted to lift his head. Maria noticed that one of his eyes was swollen shut. She quickly put herself in his blind spot. Thanos moved towards him, towering over the bloodied god. Some part of Maria’s mind knew that could have easily been her if she hadn’t been so quick witted.

“What is this Tesseract you speak of, godling?” Thanos’ voice was booming, inspiring fear in everyone in the room. Loki lifted his head slightly, his one good eye zeroing in on Thanos. Maria caught her breath when Loki actually smiled at him.

“Finally, I can talk to someone reasonab—” Loki coughed up blood, “reasonable.”

“Don’t try my patience.” The broken smile on Loki’s face slipped away quickly.

“There is a relic, one lost by the All-Father long ago called the Tesseract. When manipulated properly it can open rifts in the universe, connecting one place to another instantly. I have a key in my possession that allows me to instantly travel to Midgard.” Loki scowled. “I would have gone on my way long ago, but I haven’t enough power to activate it. Get this beast away from me and we can talk proper terms.”

“No, we shall talk here.” Despite his dark tone Maria could see a flash of excitement in Thanos’ eyes. The Other smiled slightly and Maria shot him a glare without thinking. He shrunk away from her.

“I believe our interests overlap. We’ve been slowly moving closer to the nine realms. I can feel it.” Maria was impressed, but did not let it show. “You want into the nine realms. Midgard is the key. It is also the realm I plan on conquering.” Loki paused before spitting a wad of mucus and blood onto the ground. “Unfortunately, my prolonged stay here has delayed that endeavor and it seems that this snail’s pace of travel is only going to delay me further. The bargain is simple. Help me get to Midgard, I’ll open a rift, give me an army, and then you’ll be in the nine realms to do as you please.”

 

* * *

 

_There was an unexpected stalemate in the war. Evidentially the different Jotun clans were rallying around some Jotun named Laufey, a self-proclaimed king. It had changed the whole dynamic of the war from the Aesir hunting down different groups to organized battles._

_Frigga was fretting away, ruining Maria’s peace as they sat in Frigga’s solarium. The former queen had just passed on, leaving all of Asgard’s responsibilities to Frigga and the few council members that were too old or maimed to go to war._

_Tony was crawling around the room, pulling at the legs of chairs, breaking them off. He was a destructive little bugger. Maria was certain he got that from Howard._

_“What if things go on like this for much longer? I hate that I can only have stolen moments with him - and he won’t allow me visit him in Jotunheim.”_

_“Why would you even want to go to that horrid place?” Maria asked without opening her eyes. She liked this room. It was the highest tower in the palace. The sun was never blocked by high manors or trees._

_“Queen Selmia, her last request was that I have a son.”_

_“Wasn’t that the only thing the late queen ever talked about?” Maria asked dryly, undoing one of the ruffles of her dress. The Aesir always dressed so stiffly._

_“I just want him to come home…” Maria refrained from rolling her eyes. “Maybe they should just sign a truce.” Maria’s eyes flew open and looked at her blond friend._

_“Leave the war making to the men,” Maria said firmly just as Tony bumped into her leg, pulling at her dress. She picked up her son. “You need to stay strong for Odin. You are his support. He needs you.” Maria slowly stood up, resting Tony on her hip. “Besides, I think Howard has a little something up his sleeve.” Maria gave Frigga a scolding look. “I’m off to support my husband.”_

_Later that evening Maria wrote to Howard. She told him that she had convinced Frigga not to call Odin back to Asgard, just as he had requested._

* * *

 

‘Family dinner’ was strained. The Other was adamant that they shouldn’t believe Loki. He was ranting on and on while Maria waited patiently for Thanos to snap at him. It only took twelve minutes, four minutes longer than Maria had expected.

“Enough.” Thanos sneered at the both of them. Maria did not drop her bored expression, merely continuing to eat her meal. “Maria, what do you know of this Tesseract business?”

“I know plenty.” Maria dabbed the sides of her lips with a napkin. “The Jotun does speak the truth. Odin, the fool, lost it long ago, though I was unaware that it was on Midgard. Its power is legendary. Mistress Death seemed…” Maria paused and could feel Thanos lean closer to her in anticipation. “Now that I think about it, she looked rather bored. It has been quite a few years since you gave her a proper present. It would be poor taste to lose her interest now.” Her ploy worked perfectly.

“Fine, he shall be released from the dungeons—”

“But master!” With a swipe of his hand Thanos sent The Other flying backward, hitting the stone wall hard.

“As you were saying,” Maria bowed her head slightly to him as she spoke. Thanos glanced at her before refilling both of their glasses of wine. The Other slowly crawled back over to the table, trying not to invoke anymore of Thanos’ wrath.

“He will be guarded in the south wing of the castle as he recovers some of his vigor.”

“Master, may I speak?” The Other’s voice was pathetically soft. The disgusting fool loved torturing others, yet whimpered whenever he was even hurt in the least. Thanos gestured for him to continue. “How are we to be certain that he won’t just flee when he gets to Midgard?”

“I have already figured that out. Maria, come with me. I think it is time that I show you my weapons vault.”

 

* * *

 

_Soon after the stalemate ended, through Maria and Howard’s shrewd business dealings and manipulations, Frigga told Maria that she was pregnant and praying to the Norns for a boy. Maria didn’t really believe in the Norns, but was more than happy to pray with her friend, if only to placate her worries. If anything she was just using them in her expletive cursing._

_The stalemate had taken a bit of a toll on their friendship. Every time Frigga had grown weak and had been tempted to plead to Odin for him to sign a truce Maria had to step in, sometimes using less than subtle means to stop her. Along with that… Frigga was just different than the girl she used to know. It was ironic. Every part of Frigga that Maria had manufactured to keep the young queen safe was now the parts of her that Maria liked the least._

_Maria did not like being handled and given the run around, but every time they fought it ended with Maria storming out. When she finally calmed down she’d try to talk to Frigga about it, but the guards would keep her at bay._

_They still had their good moments, though. They would always have their inside jokes, their discreet little facial expressions that only the other could understand, and things got even better when Thor was born. They bonded over their cuddly babes._

_Thor was a rambunctious little thing. When he wasn’t properly watched it was more likely than not that he was rolling around. Tony was the complete opposite. His favorite activity was laying on top of his mother while she basked in the rays of the sun when she wasn’t tirelessly working._

_Maria was thankful that Howard had left Jarvis with them the last time he visited. The golden eagle watched her son closely when she was too occupied to do so._

_Soon, much to Maria’s surprise, Frigga had another child. A baby boy even smaller than Thor._

_“He is gross,” Tony mumbled from Maria’s lap as she helped him hold Loki. Maria flicked her son on the nose before focusing back on the bundle in their arms. She pulled out a small handkerchief before wiping away a snot bubble that Loki was forming._

_Soon after, the war came to an end and the Aesir came home victoriously._

 

* * *

 

Thanos led her to a part of the castle she hadn’t even been aware existed. She could sense the power there, though. Artifacts and weapons collected from all over the galaxy. Her fingers itched to go through every single one of them, to understand them and eventually incorporate them into her weapons business - the business that Mistress Death said Tony expanded.

Maria had the distinct feeling that if she even tried to touch one of the items she’d lose a hand.

Thanos looked so pleased with himself. A strange energy sent a chill up Maria’s spine.

“This,” Thanos said while gesturing towards a floating stone, “is an infinity gems.” Maria took a step closer to them. It was glowing bright blue. “Merely touching one would destroy lesser creatures such as yourself.” Thanos grabbed the blue gem. Light shone through his closed fist. “This will allow me to control the Jotun.” Maria’s heart went cold, but she refused to show it. “Choose a weapon for the Jotun to use during the invasion.”

Maria glanced around the large vault of a room. She knew Loki specialized in throwing daggers and bladed scepters. Her hand hovered over three different bladed scepters before choosing the one that looked to have the best balance. Thanos nodded before taking the scepter and slamming the gem into it.

A wave of energy knocked Maria backwards and into the wall. She took in a strangled gasp as Thanos looked at his creation. He was wearing the grin that truly made him look crazed.  

 

* * *

 

_Maria was laying in Howard’s arms. Both were too exhausted to move to their own sides of the bed. Besides, it gave her an opportunity to examine some of his new scars. She was certain he was sporting far less than all the other nobles, save perhaps Odin._

_Their reunion had started with a thorough inspection of the family business before Maria showed him the accounting books. Without warning he had torn her dress down the middle. Tony was asleep in the room so she quickly teleported Howard and herself to their bedroom. He was so determined that he didn’t even notice the change in location._

_Maria found it humorous that he found money to be a turn on; not that she was complaining. His visits during the war had always been far too short for her liking. She was a sexual creature by nature. Being alone did not suit her._

_They had spent days in bed and the elf Howard had hired to look after Tony finally was useful._

_She was sore and Howard made a comment that her hips had widened since she gave birth. Maria was too tired to tell him that his dick must have retracted due to the cold and still hadn’t come back out._

_Servants periodically brought them food and alcohol. Maria was certain that their room must reek of sex, but she didn’t care._

_“I was thinking…” Howard said, his voice a bit hoarse._

_“I’m proud of you,” Maria said sarcastically. Howard ignored her comment._

_“Perhaps Asgard would be better if we controlled it.”_

 

* * *

 

Thanos carried the scepter everywhere with him, imbuing it with his power and consciousness.

Much to Maria’s dismay, Thanos had chosen The Other to connect with it in order to properly control Loki. Maria secretly mourned that Loki was somehow becoming even more of a prisoner, not even safe in his own head anymore.

She still visited him every night with the fragile excuse of finding out more about the nine realms before they attacked. She liked to run her hand through his hair while humming soft tunes.

It was amazing how quickly he was healing. Having him here… seeing him rest without fresh scars. It made her miss her son even more.

Mistress Death said that Tony stayed up at night thinking of revenge just as she did. That he had expanded the family business. It brought tears of joy to Maria’s eyes. She loved him so much and was sorely tempted to trick Loki into giving her the small cube so that she could try to travel to the nine realms and see her son.

She wished nothing more than to hold him, impart all her hard gained knowledge, and then scheme together as they once had.

 

* * *

 

_“What did you just say?” Maria asked while sitting up straight in bed, pulling the covers around her._

_“Odin is a weak fool. I saved his life on more than one occasion, and for what? He does not have the finesse we do, Maria.” Howard was moving closer to her, but Maria backed away, pulling the covers even closer to her form._

_“Howard, Frigga is my friend. Tony and Thor play together often.”_

_“Fine, I’ll let her live.” There was a crazed look in his eyes that Maria had never seen before._

_“And what of Thor and Loki? They are next in line for the throne.”_

_“Well if Frigga would have had a damn daughter we could have married her off—”_

_“You’re not answering my question, Howard. You’re talking treason!”_

_“I’m not saying we storm the palace tonight.” Howard pounced forward, grabbing Maria by her arm and pulling her back over. She struggled, but couldn’t find any purchase on the soft sheets and pillows. “You will listen to me and not speak a word of this to anyone.” His hold was painful on her arm. She glared at him, but kept her mouth closed. “It will take a few centuries to set up everything. You are to continue playing your part as loving wife and mother. You are also to convince Queen Frigga to have another child, a daughter this time.” Maria bit her tongue in thought._

_“What you ask is not so easily done. She has already had two miscarriages.”_

_“I wasn’t asking.” Howard finally let go of her arm and she pulled it close to her chest. It would surely bruise. “If they find out about this they won’t only kill me, but both you and Anthony as well. Do you understand?” Maria took in a deep breath, trying to calm down before she nodded in confirmation._

 

* * *

 

The Other was switching between gloating and smirking at her. Maria couldn’t tell which one she hated more. She kept her expression even and unreadable with just a tad of boredom to put him off. She just imagined melting his face the same way Thanos had done to him all those centuries ago. The fool still had to wear a mask to keep certain parts of his skin from flapping awkwardly.

After she put Thanos in stasis she planned on torturing The Other slowly as both for retribution for what he did to Loki and for annoying her for so many years on end.

Instead of pulling his head off and dealing with Thanos’ wrath she gathered up Loki’s broken armor, cleaning it up. She sent it off to be repaired despite knowing the Chitauri would do a subpar job of fixing it. Secretly she kept his pocket watch, the one designed by Howard and created by her son. She traced its delicate design, recognizing the different realms engraved on it, most likely by her son’s own hands. She liked to flip it open and check the times at different places. It made her realize how warped her perception of time had become and made her doubt the year count she had kept in her mind.

The pocket watch was so perfect, just like her son.

She loved its soft ticking and the way the hands glided so smoothly. She examined every inch of it and was surprised to see a tracking spell in place, hidden beneath all the charms that kept it ticking and in sync with the times of the other realms and cities. She could sense her son’s magic, stronger than it was when she last saw him in person. She would have kept the watch as another connection to her son, but figured he had placed the charm on it for a reason. With a sigh she placed it back with Loki’s armor when it was returned.

 

* * *

 

_All her finely crafted plans and ideas seemed so idiotic now. She could hardly recognize this love-struck, sly version of Frigga. She could understand her love for her children. Maria was experiencing that herself, but Frigga… she just seemed so focused on Odin, unwilling to tell Maria half the things she used to._

_And Howard… Howard was worse. He had become paranoid, always either in his study or smithy. He ate alone and hardly acknowledged their son._

_Every couple of years he would shout at her for Frigga not having another child, a daughter for Tony to marry and legitimize his imaginary regime. Every time she tried to dissuade him from his treasonous path he completely ignored her. On one occasion he backslapped her. It hadn’t ended well for either of them and she was so glad that her son had been asleep in his room during the time of the incident. Maria ended up with a broken arm and a few broken ribs along with plenty of bruises while Howard end up with a broken femur and permanent burn mark on his back and part of his chest._

_They hadn’t spoken to each other for two decades after that and Maria made sure to keep Tony as far away from him as she could. Howard started sleeping with the elf that he had hired to look after Tony, not that Maria really cared. Elma was a daft elf whose time was better spent bent over than speaking._

_At court they seemed perfectly normal, though. Thankfully, Howard tended to sit at Odin’s side during the feasts while Maria sat next to either Frigga or with some of the other ladies of the court._

_Unfortunately, one day their paths crossed despite the enormity of their manor. Maria tried to quickly escape, but Howard grabbed her from behind before she could, holding her around her waist and pinning down her arms._

_“Get off me!” Maria screamed at him. He had her hands trapped. If she tried to form a star she’d burn herself. Howard was shaking her so hard that she couldn’t concentrate._

_“Listen to me!” Howard shouted right into her ear. She kicked at his shins and struggled, but his grip pushed all the air out of her and she felt like her guts were burning. “Listen!”_

_Maria closed her eyes tightly, willing away her tears. He was still shaking her and her head was reeling._

_“I’m listening!” He finally stopped shaking her, yet his arms tightened even further. “I’m listening.” Maria’s head slouched forward and her tears fell to the ground._

_“You are going to support me in taking over Asgard.” Maria didn’t respond, feeling herself fall slack in his arms. “Don’t forget, Maria. You’re the one who started the war with Jotunheim. Don’t pretend like you’re better than me.” With that he threw her forward. She felt her shoulder dislocate as she hit the ground. Before she could react he was already gone, disappearing behind a door she did not know how to unlock._

 

* * *

 

Maria made the excuse that since she wasn’t playing a part in the ‘conquest of Midgard’, she didn’t really need to be there for the sendoff.

Even so… Maria cried. She hadn’t cried in so many centuries. Loki had only been here for less than a year. She had been here for so long and… it wasn’t fair. She had been working so hard, so hard… and Loki was just leaving. He hadn’t— he didn’t even—

Maria guided him to safety, helped put the big plan in his head, and even helped heal his injuries.

Maria laughed, yet it was hollow. Mistress Death said she saved both their lives. Was Maria only saved as a stepping stone for Frigga’s and Odin’s little secret to run away to safety?

The surge of energy as Thanos’ power and Loki’s magic came together to open a portal made Maria feel sick to her stomach.

She should be the one going through that portal.

She should be the one going to Midgard.

She should be going home.

Not some Jotun spawn that hid behind that bitch Frigga’s skirt.

Maria had singlehandedly started a war, she had caused the death of countless, more than any Vanir or Aesir before her. And he was getting to go back to the nine realms.

The energy suddenly dissipated and Maria held in a scream, throwing one of her chairs against the wall in anger.

 

* * *

 

_Frigga wouldn’t listen. Maria had given her everything, taught her everything she knew, taught her how to fuck, how to seduce, how to make Odin fall in love with her. And she wouldn’t fucking listen._

_It was just one thing, one small, little thing._

_“You need a daughter,” Maria said while brushing aside one of Frigga’s blond curls. “You, of all people, should know the importance of having a little princess.”_

_“I have to focus on my sons. One of them will rule all of Asgard. He has to be prepared.” Frigga was embroidering a tapestry as she spoke. Her words sounded rehearsed and she wouldn’t even meet Maria’s eyes._

_Maria took a deep breath in, resisting the urge to rip the tapestry out of Frigga’s delicate hands._

_“Friggy Dear—”_

_“You can’t—" Frigga shouted then suddenly dropped her voice to a normal level, “call me that anymore.”_

_“Excuse me?” Maria sat up straighter in her seat, narrowing her eyes dangerously._

_“I’m a queen. I’m the queen. You need to remember that.” Frigga went back to looking at her tapestry. Maria stood while smoothing down her dress, looking far more regal than Frigga ever could._

_“A thousand pardons.” Maria curtsied lowly. “Perhaps I should have just stayed in Vanaheim.”_

_“Maria—” Frigga called after her, but she didn’t respond._

_Perhaps Howard’s idea wasn’t completely mad._

 

* * *

 

Waiting.

She really ought to be used to it by now.

At least The Other wasn’t at ‘family dinner’. She didn’t have to suffer through watching his disfigured mouth gnaw feebly at food.

Thanos was practically vibrating in his seat.

“Where do you think we should go first, once we reach the nine realms?” Thanos asked mid-meal, startling Maria.

“Jotunheim,” she said without thinking. Thanos laughed loudly, evidentially pleased with her response. Her lips twisted into a smile. “After Midgard, of course.” His laughter grew louder and he raised his goblet up. She mimicked the motion and they toasted with twin smirks.

As she sipped her wine she imagined it, invading Midgard, letting Thanos destroy that Jotun whelp before she finally froze the Mad Titan forever and then finally seeing her son and getting her revenge.

Patience.

It wouldn’t be much longer now.

Though it would be less time if she was in control instead of The Other. He was a daft, ugly monster, and she would burn him for all that he had done.

She would burn them all, if only to get what she wanted.

 

* * *

 

_Tony giggled and clapped his hands together as he sat on her lap._

_“Take a deep breath in,” she whispered to him. He did so, his cheeks rounded as he held in the air. There was a small star in the palm of her hand, just out of Tony’s reach. “Now blow!” The star floated away on the gust of air the little boy thought he created. “It’s almost there! Just a little further!”_

_“Faster!” Tony shouted as the star neared a stack of empty crates._

_“You know what you have to do.” Tony made an over exaggerated noise of displeasure before raising both of his small hands. Waves of red magic, just two shades darker than her own, came from his hands. None of them quite made it to the star, but Maria made the star move faster. “Oh no! It’s about to hit! We have to take cover!” Maria put up a red shield right before the star touched the wooden crates. The noise was loud as shrapnel went everywhere, pelting against her shield. Tony let out a shriek of laughter._

_“Maria!” Howard called, his own black shield of magic up. The Vanir set down her son._

_“Why don’t you try to make a fort out of the broken pieces?” she said softly to her son. Tony nodded while looking at the large underground area. They had been at this for an hour, giving him plenty of charred material. He ran off and Maria quickly went to Howard’s side. He grabbed her by the arm._

_“He better build the best damn fort,” Howard mumbled while pulling Maria up the stairs._

_“We should expand the business,” Maria said, not resisting his painful grip._

_“What do you think I’ve been trying to do?”_

_“Let me help.” Howard paused, looking at her midstep. “I’m tired of all this. You’re right. We can do it better than Odin and Frigga ever could. Let’s take what should be ours.”_

 

* * *

 

The stasis spell was perfect, but Maria was so nervous. She had seen Thanos’ power. She knew what happened to those that opposed him.

She had to do it, though... But perhaps after he killed that Jotun Loki.

Maria started thinking about who she would kill, if her baby boy hadn’t already.

All of Asgard had to go, of course, but she didn’t want to just burn it up the way she had done to so many people, planets, and universes.

First would be Thor. Because of Frigga and Odin Maria had missed out on the vast majority of her son’s life. It was only fitting that they would see their own child die before their own demise.

Maria still didn’t fully understand why they had taken in that Jotun, but he was definitely on her list of people to kill.

Then Frigga. Maria would hold her close, one arm wrapped around her in a mock of a hug as her other hand was between them piercing Frigga’s stomach and womb with the dagger Tony made as a boy. She would feel Frigga’s blood slick her fingers up, the warmth run down her dress as Frigga breathed her last.

Then the main course. Odin.

Odin, the orchestrator of all things she despised, of all things that had led to Maria falling into the Void and losing her son.

She wasn’t certain how she wanted to kill him. It would have to be slow, something painful worthy of The Other’s dungeon. She could picture it, the old fool writhing in pain. Maybe she would carve out his last eye…

 

* * *

 

_“Odin has decided that Thor shall be king,” Frigga said softly, watching the children in the gardens. Thor was dodging around the trees as Amora threw rocks at him. Tony and Hogun were whispering to each other with serious looks on their faces. Loki was conquering another tree as Lorelei whined for him to help her up._

_“He’s already decided? They’re both still so young.” Maria gave the other Vanir a confused look, trying to figure how this would affect her plans. Frigga let out a sigh, but it didn’t quite sound right to the Maria. She chalked that up to paranoia._

_“They were both born to rule, but only Thor shall. I must sculpt Loki into being the perfect second in command.” Frandral suddenly ran into the garden, chasing Kelda who was shrieking up a storm._

_“But Thor has no affinity to magic. Do you truly want such a weak king?” Maria didn’t like the idea of her son living in a realm with an inept leader. It only made Howard’s idea seem more reasonable to her._

_“That is why we have Loki. He shall protect Thor.” The two Vanir sat watching the children silently for countless minutes on end, Frigga looking tired while Maria was lost in her own thoughts. “You must tell no one.”_

_“Of course,” Maria mumbled, her eyes trained on her son who was now napping under a tree. One of Amora’s rocks hit him and he let out a squawk before jumping up and pulling out clumps of dirt to throw at her. One hit her in the face and she started crying, going over to Thor. The eldest prince used his red cape to wipe away the dirt. He said something to her and she beamed before giggling and running away._

_“They both must strive to be the very best kings possible.”_

_“Definitely.” Maria nodded, neither goddess looked at each other._

_“Thor must be loved by all,” Frigga said and Maria glanced over at her. Frigga’s expression was unreadable, yet there was something dark there. Maria suddenly felt very sad. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her friend’s cheek. Frigga looked at her with a stunned expression._

_“You have learned to play the political game.” Maria stood, straightening out her dress. “Perhaps a little too well.” Before Frigga could respond, Maria was calling her son over, using him as an excuse to leave early._

 

* * *

 

Soon.

The knowledge that she would be in the nine realms again was the only thing keeping her semi-sane.

She was running her hand over various articles of clothing, trying to decide what to wear. Most of her dresses were armor encrusted despite the fact she never saw direct battle. She usually left such tasks to the mindless Chitauri. None of the outfits fit the style she had seen in Loki’s dreams, the style she was certain her son was used to.

Maria desperately wanted him to recognize her.

She cast a spell that she’d learned from Karnilla, growing her hair out and past her shoulders. She styled it to how it was when she first fell.

Lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of foundation to hide her wrinkles.

She’d have to remember to steal golden apple seeds before she destroyed Asgard.

Finally she decided on a red and gold dress, one that matched the armor she saw in one of Loki’s broken dreams.

Maria also decided that she would not hide her presence when she invaded Midgard. She wanted Odin and Frigga to know that she was still alive, to know that she was coming for them.

 

* * *

 

_“What did you do?” Maria asked when she saw Howard’s hands covered in both ash and blood as he walked out of his smithy. He looked down at her and silently walked away. She stood frozen before quickly running to the door._

_She began trying to work the complex lock, the same kind that had frustrated her for so many years. She didn’t know the combination, but had to try. She had already tried breaking down the doors, the walls, with one of her stars, but Howard had somehow charmed the whole house so that her fires did nothing._

_“Please, please, be alright.” She whispered while trying another combination. What was the point of all this if her son was dead? What if Howard threw him into the fire, into the star she had given Howard for forging? Norns, why did she ever come to this terrible place?!_

_She pounded against the door while on her knees, crying as once again she twisted the star lock incorrectly._

_Suddenly it clicked and she fell forward and into her son’s arms.  He was still so young, his arms could barely encircle her. She held onto him tightly._

_“I am alright, mother,” Tony soothed, his voice sounding far too old for his young age. She pulled back and looked at him. One of his eyes was swollen shut and every inch of him was covered in bruises, blood, and ash._

_Maria kissed his forehead as she reached for his face. Her hands were shaking as she started a healing spell._

_“What were you doing in there?” Her voice was quivering. Tony smiled widely and she noticed two of his teeth were missing. “Tony!” Maria’s voice broke and her magic faltered due to her distress._

_“It is almost your name day. I made you a dagger, but I also made one for myself.” He held out one of them and she realized three of his fingers were broken. “Please take it.” His voice was starting to quiver. Before she could respond his eyes rolled backwards and he fainted._

_“Tony!” She grabbed him before he could fall backwards and down the steep stairs. She gathered him up in her arms. Despite being unconscious both his hands were still gripping the daggers. Maria lifted him up in her arms before carrying him to a room she hoped Howard wouldn’t find them in._

 

* * *

 

A surge of strange energy made goose-bumps rise on Maria’s skin. She quickly ran to her balcony just as a blue spec appeared in the pitch black skies. Thanos’ laughter startled her. She glanced around and saw him standing just outside of the castle, a pleased grin in place. She held back a sneer. She couldn’t wait to see him frozen forever.

The blue spec quickly widened, before opening up.

Maria gasped as she was suddenly assaulted by the presence of the world tree. Tears sprung to her eyes at the familiar sensation. Norns, it had been so long…

Another sensation brushed against her mind.

“Jarvis,” she said her servant’s name breathlessly. If it was there that meant—

Maria’s eyes went to Thanos. She couldn’t let that beast kill her baby.

‘Tell him to run,’ Maria commanded her servant. She split her vision between her eyes and Jarvis’. The faithful eagle was perched high and Maria could see her son sitting with a pleased grin and glass of alcohol in hand, looking so much like his father that Maria’s vision snapped back to her own eyes.

‘Lady Maria, it has been far too long. I regret to inform you that Master would not leave even if I was to pass on your message.’ Jarvis’ voice was as calm as ever and Maria saw through the eagle’s eyes again.

‘Just tell him that!’ She wanted to wring that bird’s neck. How dare it disobey her! It never listened to her, only Howard.

‘I shan’t.’

‘He will die if he stays there!’ Maria was tightly grasping the railing of her balcony, feeling it bend under her strength.

‘Master has a plan and is confident that he will survive. Though if you would like me to pass on a message later on—’

‘The Mad Titan is invading, you stupid bird!’ She saw Tony stand up briefly, causing some mortal to fall out of the air.

‘Unfortunately, Master will not leave. He has… far too many investments here.’

‘Investments?! What investment could ever be worth my son’s life?’

‘It is a personal matter.’ Maria leaned heavily against the railing, tears of anger and frustration clouding her vision. She glanced at Thanos. There was still time left. He would go through the portal only when Loki had conquered the realm. She knew how much he enjoyed destroying his allies personally, especially after they had finally gotten what they wanted.

‘What is his plan then? He can’t defeat the Mad Titan on his own. He needs to run to Vanaheim. I can protect him!  I can stop the Mad Titan!’

‘Master is no longer a child, but I’m sure he would be happy to accept any help you could offer, so long as it conforms to his plans.’ Her Tony was moving and she realized he was watching that whelp Loki.

 

* * *

 

_Ever since Howard beat Tony within an inch of his life Maria had done her best to keep the two as far away from each other as possible, distracting Howard with different ideas during the day and seducing him by night. Despite all that she still found Tony locked away in one of the many rooms, behind a door she didn’t know how to unlock. Howard was always forcing him to solve little puzzles, to practice with different weapons, and study till he passed out. Maria constantly tried to open those damn doors, but those star shaped locks mocked her._

_She was just grateful that Jarvis snuck him food and water. Maria sent her son to the palace as often as possible, healing all his wounds as best as she could._

_“He doesn’t need to come with us,” Maria had argued while on her knees, slowly undoing Howard’s pants._

_He had ignored her, though, and the very next day he was opening the door to the secret passage that led to the world tree._

_Maria held Tony’s hand as she followed Howard, keeping herself between him and her son._

_Tony had already been on plenty of business trips, but Howard always insisted that he come along, to ‘learn’ even though Howard never let him out of the chambers they were staying in. She knew when they got to Svartalfheim it would just be more of the same…_

 

* * *

 

Maria took in a deep breath, realizing that no matter what she said Jarvis wouldn’t tell Tony to leave. Evidentially her son was as stubborn as she was.

‘Tell me… tell me everything that I missed, please.’ An uncomfortable sense of foreboding settled in her stomach.

‘Master has done so much.’ Images started flashing through Maria’s head. Tony as a young man sitting in Howard’s old study. Tony slicing the head off a dark elf with one movement. Tony sketching in a book. Tony collecting a payment from some Vanir aristocrat. Tony with his eyes closed as Aesir guards fell down dead all around him. Tony blinding Odin. Tony watching as a war unfolded. Tony crying. The images stopped and Maria let out a pained groan. ‘You said you had a way to stop the Mad Titan. Perhaps it would be prudent for you to tell me.’

‘Please, I need to see more, see more of my baby.’ With her split vision she saw Tony talking to some human as that Jotun whelp was pinned to the ground by a different human. She couldn’t hear them, but the smile on Tony’s face made Maria feel so happy.

‘It seems circumstances have changed suddenly. I fear there isn’t time for such things.’ An image of a metal object shooting through the air was pushed into Maria’s mind. ‘It is a bomb of great force. Master will be sending it through the portal. Its explosion… it forms an unstable star. I do believe you won’t be able to escape its radius. Either it explodes on Midgard and kills Master or it explodes on the other side, killing you and the invaders, though if the stories are true it won’t kill the Mad Titan.’

Maria didn’t process what he was saying at first. Slowly a mad laugh fell from her lips.

‘Of course. My boy is so talented.’ Maria paused. ‘Don’t— You can’t tell him that I was alive. That I was here.’

‘As you wish, Lady Maria.’ Jarvis’ voice was subdued. They both knew Tony would be devastated if he knew.

Maria began telling Jarvis about the stasis spell as the missile was guided in the blue sky. Just as she finished, it passed through the portal.

‘Thank you, Jarvis.’ It was the last thing she said to him.

Maria let out a crazed laugh as the portal closed, catching Thanos’ attention. He looked over at her as she threw her arms open wide. She felt the power in the missile become unbalanced, so similar to the discrepancy that always made her stars explode beautifully.

Metal peeled away as power was released. So beautiful!

Thanos’ head snapped towards the explosion as Maria’s laughter became louder.

It was a star! Her son sent her a star! A star from her brightest creation!

She wouldn’t let it explode in vain.

Maria used all her strength to triple the power of the bursting star. Thanos turned back towards her, realizing what she was doing, but it was too late.

Everything was shrouded in light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to chapter 38 of Our Paths Unfold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2354360/chapters/8103399).
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this story!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to reformat everything so let me know if you saw any errors.


End file.
